Puppy Love
by RunningOnSunshine94
Summary: Arizona runs a Dog Rescue. Callie gets into trouble and has to do Community Service. Something that has been stuck in my head for a while. I'm not a writer, by no means and I may make a total fool out of myself posting this. Rated M just in case Calzona Endgame!
1. Chapter 1

Arizona POV

"Ugh, damn it!" Arizona yells as she barely catches herself from tripping over something left lying in the middle of the floor, as she catches her balance she runs her hand over the wall to find the light switch in the dark. kicking the bags of dog food sitting in the middle of the walkway that she nearly broke her neck on, she makes her way to the back of the building to her office. _Its frikin two in the afternoon, and that lazy, good for nothing girl has left again! What the hell?!_ Arizona reaches for her phone, and for the third time this week, she calls the number she now has memorized.

"Tina, where the heck are you?! You said you would have this dog food put up in the storage locker by the time I got back from that call." On the other side of the phone Arizona could hear giggling as Tina replied "oh, uh sorry Robbins but I had something come up and I had to leave. I'll get to it Monday don't worry." Arizona huffs as she replies "no Tina, don't worry about showing up next week, I can't depend on you to show up on time, do the work I need you to do, and you can't even stay the 6 hours you are supposed to stay. So, tell your probation officer you need to find some place else to finish up your hours... And..." she hung up on me... well alright then.

Arizona shakes her Head, sighs, and starts to load the 10 bags of dog food onto the cart to take to the storage locker as she mumbles to herself about how ungrateful kids these days are.

I try to be a good person, I really do. So I open my business up to young adults who have been assigned by a judge to do their community service here. Before it was mostly a organization for high school kids who need it to graduate, but the animals that come in here are getting a second chance so why shouldn't I give people the same thing? I mean who wouldn't love to spend hours upon hours with these adorable doggys? I mean yeah its not all fun and games but it's a whole hell of a lot better than picking up trash on the side of the road. I have been running Puppy Love Rescue for almost two years now, I used to do volunteer work here when I was in high school but I just loved it so much I stuck around, got offered a job, and soon I was running the place. I love it here and my boss Ms. Rosa, who is like a grandmother to me told me one day it will all be mine if I want it and I do. I love saving all these precious animals, This place is my life.

Callie's POV

Ugh this crap! Here I am 25 years old, about to start my internship as a surgeon, sitting in daddy's office being scolded like I'm 12 and just go caught stealing my mother's makeup.

"Mija, how could you do this to us? This is a disgrace! You are ruining the Torres name."

Rolling my eyes, I reply "Daddy I didn't know! How could you even think I would sell drugs to kids?!" Dom told me he needed to pick up something for his little sister."

Dom is...was my boyfriend. We have been together since my senior year in high school and apparently, he's a drug dealer. I took him to a kids house To "pick up a book" but apparently he was selling drugs to said high school kid. The cops showed up and I got arrested. Thankfully with a good lawyer and my daddy's money I was able to get out of going to jail, but I have to do 100 hours of community service. Frikin awesome.

"You are not to see that boy again." Daddy says in a harsh tone.

"No problem." I don't deal with drugs and I will not deal with someone who does." Crossing her arms over her chest, Callie looks to the floor and tries to keep her tears at bay. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Daddy looks at me and takes a deep breath, as my mother walks in and sits down. She looks at me and says "Darling, this place you were assigned to do your community service at... I need to tell you about it..."

My mom has this weird expression on her face and she's chewing her lip. She almost looks nervous, and that's a look Lucia Torres doesn't wear. I chance a glance at Daddy and he looks just about as nervous as she does. Looking back at mama, I squint my eyes and then place my hand over hers, "what's going on? You guys are starting to worry me, so just tell me okay?"

My parents give each other a look then my mother turns to me " Calliope, remember when we told you that after my Papi died my mother took off to Mexico?... well, mi hija, that's not exactly true..."

"Ooooookay? I'm confused what does my grandmother have to do with my community service?"

I just look at my mother waiting for an explanation. My dad sees my mom is struggling so he continues for her. "Um, your Abuela Rosa, she always hated to flaunt her money, so when your Abuelo passed she sold their home but she didn't move back to Mexico... she owns Puppy Love Rescue."

I have no idea what to say to that.

"So um basically you guys have lied to me my whole life and now I'm going to finally meet my grandmother Rosa because I got arrested and have to complete community service at her place of business?" I throw myself off the couch and stand in front of them with my arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

..."Yep. Pretty much" is the answer I get from my mom. I stand there in total shock as I watch them walk out the room.

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the feedback. I honestly was not expecting anyone to give this Fic the time of day! I don't really have a Story line for this, so I'm just writing as I go. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to shoot me a pm. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I work full time and I'm taking a few college classes. I hope I can keep you all interested!**

Arizona POV

I need alcohol. That is how I found myself walking into Joe's bar on a Friday night. I'm supposed to meet my best friend Teddy and her friends Owen and Christina here in about 15 minutes, but me being me, I'm always early. As I open the door I immediately regret my decision to come to the most popular bar in town on Friday night. It is way too early for this many people to be out already. I scan the bar for an empty booth, I see one in the back corner so I push my way through the crowd and sit down. The usual flirty blonde comes and takes my order. "Hey there Z, you here all by yourself tonight? Too bad I'm working right now, I still owe you that drink." She says with a wink. Great. I just love women who try too hard. This chick has been bugging me about her buying me a drink every night I've came in here since I caught her when she almost busted her ass her first night working here. I roll my eyes, give her a forced smile and say " damn well, maybe some other time. Can't have you drinking on the job, now can we?" I hope Teddy hurries the hell up. "Umm, could I get a jack and coke please."

"I'll have that right up." The blonde leaves and as I see her make her way back to my table a few minutes later, Teddy, Owen, and Christina all slide into the booth. _Oh, thank God!_ The waitress just silently sits the drink down, give me a wink and walks away... didn't even ask for anyone else's drink order, rude.

I smile at everyone "hey guys! Bout time you showed up, I thought I was gonna be dragged in the back alley by my not so secret admirer."

Teddy slaps my arm and laughs "you wouldn't be complaining too much!"

" ewwww... Teds, blondes are so not my thing."

Christina decided now is the time to join the conversation. "Anything with a vagina is your type roller girl. As long as they have one you will sleep with it! Who wants a drink?" Christina drags Owen out of the booth to the bar as I reply with a pout and a "not true!" Yelled across the room.

"Owen doesn't talk much, does he?" I ask looking at Teddy, who is currently eying up a guy across the room

"Nah, Christina has enough mouth for the both of them plus some haha."

I just chuckle and take a sip of my drink. Ugh I need to get laid and-

I'm cut off by Teddy "so, blondes aren't your type huh?"

"Sorry teddy but no, and I couldn't sleep with you anyways...you're like my sister!" I grin as Teddy slaps my leg "oh shut up I don't wanna sleep with you!"

"whatever you say Teds, and to answer your question no, blondes are not my type. I prefer brunettes."

Me and Teddy go back and forth a few more minutes when Owen and Christina finally get back. Owen hands Teddy a beer and they give each other a shy smile. Hmmm... that's strange.

We're in our own little world for a few minutes as everyone talks about the latest gossip. Finally, Teddy turns to me and says

"so, what you want is a hot..." I look at Teddy with a raised brow, then something behind her catches my eye.

"Tanned skin Brunette with..."

My eyes go big as I take a sip of my drink.

"A nice ass and a magnificent rack, right? Cause I have a friend-"

Teddy is cut off when a rather large glass of alcohol is knocked all over her and the table by the slack jawed blonde across from her.

' _Apparently hot brunettes make me lose control of motor functions'_

I watchas the tanned brunette woman continues to shake her delicious ass all over the dance floor, until my attention is finally brought back to my very red faced friend.

"WHAT THE HELL ARIZONA?!"

I close my mouth and wipe the drool I know Is there and chance a glance at Teddy. She looks like she wants to kill me. I give her a sheepish smile and hand her some napkins " sorry Teds..." and then I tilt my head in the direction of the sexy brunette, raise an eyebrow and say "dat ass though."

Callie POV

To say I'm confused would be an understatement. Ever since the conversation with my parents earlier today, I haven't been able to wrap my head around the fact that my grandmother has been here, living in the same city as me, and I've never met her. I tried to talk to my mom and ask her why lie about something like this, and all she said was "we have a reputation to uphold, Calliope."

Looking around the street I'm walking down I see that bright neon glow I've been looking forward to seeing all day. I'm supposed to meet my best friends Addison and Mark here tonight. I'm lost in my thoughts once again, as I continue my journey

What the hell does that mean?! Obviously my family is well known all over the country, with my father being the owner of Torres Hotels and all that... but seriously? Does reputation mean more to my parents than family does? And why-

My thoughts are cut off as two arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground.

"MARK! Put me down!"

Chuckling Mark squeezes me one last time and sits me back on my feet, then wrapping an arm around my shoulder he says "Looking kinda blue there, Torres! What's the matter?"

Sighing and looking up at my best friend then to my favorite red head that is just catching up with us I just shrug.

Addison puts a hand on my arm and looks at me with concern. "Hey Cal, you okay? Mark's right, you kinda look like someone just crushed your dreams."

Shaking my head I point to the door of Joe's "let's go inside first, I need alcohol...and maybe you two can help me understand this whole thing."

Leading my two friends into the bar, me and Addison find a table while Mark goes and gets a round for all three of us.

Me and Addison are sitting in a corner booth in the back. Taking a shaky breath I look down at the table. If I'm being honest, not only am I hurt by my family, I'm heartbroken because I was blindsided by the man I was supposed to have a life with. I knew that we had hit a rough patch, but I thought it was because of everything that happened this past year.

After a few minutes of me not saying a word, I hear Addie calling my name.

"Callie? Hey, talk to me. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? And don't lie to me, because I know you. I know that look, and I also know you have been through a hell of a lot this past year."

Looking up I give Addie a smile as I see Mark walking up to the table with 3 glasses of what I can only assume is Joe's strongest liquor.

"I promise Addie, we'll talk. I just need to loosen up a bit first."

"Alright ladies, drink up and let's get this party started!" Mark says to us as he hands us both our drinks.

Taking a sip of my drink, I grit my teeth and lean back as I feel the burn of the alcohol run down my throat. We sit for a few minutes just enjoying the atmosphere until I finally can't handle the two sets of eyes that are constantly shooting looks at me. Finally clearing my throat I say " so you guys know how I told you about my court hearing and my community service right?"

Watching both my friends nod their heads, Mark says "yeah, you have to do your hours at that dog rescue. The one right outside of town."

"Yeah, it's called Puppy Love Rescue. I heard it's one of the most reputable dog rescues around." Addison adds while sipping her drink.

"And you guys also know the story of how my Mom's Mom took off to Mexico, after her husband died?"

They both look at me in confusion trying to figure out where I'm going with this so I just continue.

"Well for the last 20 years of my life, my parents have been lying to me. Apparently, my grandma Rosa owns this rescue I'll be working at." I purse my lips as I watch them take in what I just said. Mark is the first one to speak.

"Holy shit Cal, that's crazy!"

I just chuckle and nod my head, then Addie says " why would they lie about that?"

Sighing I say " I don't know, I tried to ask mama about it and all she would say is something about having a reputation to keep."

"You don't think they like, disowned her something do you? Did they say she did something bad or something?"

"I don't know what's going on Mark. they wouldn't tell me anything. I always wondered what she would be like, and after all these years I'm finally getting the chance to meet her. "

Smiling Addie adds "Well at least you have that to look forward to. Maybe you can get some answers from her. Maybe meeting her will be the good in all this bad you've been handed lately."

Glancing to the redhead I give a sad smile. "I really do need some good in my life right about now."

Looking up I notice Mark is starting to fidget and he keeps Glancing towards the bar. I look over and see a pretty brunette smiling at him. rolling my eyes, I can't help but laugh at the man. He wants to go over there so bad. Lucky for him, I'm done with this conversation for the night.

"I think, we should stop talking about my sad pathetic life, and get our assess out on that dance floor!"

In response I get two "HELL YEAH'S" and Mark is out of his seat before I can blink. I stand up and grab Addison's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

I need to dance it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the love! I'm really glad y'all are liking it so far. so this chapter is all Arizona POV, but our girls are meeting! this chapter is all about Arizona teaching Callie the ropes, kind of a filler chapter. I'm about halfway done writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be up by the end of this week. remember guys, first time writer, so be gentle! if you have any suggestions please feel free to pm me. let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I roll over with a groan and hit my alarm. With a yawn, I get up and stretch my arms above my head. I look back to the bed and see Daxton, My Great Dane, stretched across my whole queen size mattress.

It's Monday, and after a stress free, alcohol filled weekend, I'm ready to get back to work. I grab my phone off the nightstand and walk down the hall to the kitchen to start up my coffee pot. I sit down at the breakfast bar and start going through all my emails, when I get to one that catches my attention, I open it up and begin to read: 

**COMMUNITY SERVICE APPLICANT: TORRES, CALLIOPE**

 **CHARGED WITH: CLASSIFIED**

 **HOURS REQUIRED: 250**

 **STARTING DATE: MONDAY, JUNE 5TH 2017**

 **Ms. Robbins,**

 **We have assigned Calliope Torres to complete her community service at Puppy Love starting today at approximately 9 a.m. feel free to work out the schedule as you see fit. Below we have attached all of Ms. Torres' contact information as well as the contact information of her assigned Probation Officer.**

 **Thank you for opening up your business to us and the community,**

 **Judge Anthony Chambers**

Hmmm, that's really odd, I've never received one of these emails where the charges against the person are classified, I hope this isn't some crazy chick.

I put my phone down and pour myself a cup of coffee, then head into my room to get ready for the day. 

* * *

It's a little past 8 a.m. when Dax and I pull up at our home away from home. I swear I spend more time at the rescue than I do at my house. I'm becoming the crazy dog lady! After setting Dax up in my office, I go about my usual morning routine of pulling out everything needed for the morning jobs. Teddy comes in and helps me some days but today she had other obligations, so it'll be just me, Dax, and new girl.

I glance at watch and notice that it's almost 9, so I head back up front and unlock the front door.

I'm sitting at the front desk looking over some paperwork when I hear a car pull up outside. Looking up, my eyes just about bulge out of my head when I see a blacked out Range Rover being backed into a park.

"Oh great, I can just imagine all the whining and complaining I'm gonna hear from this one. Spoiled rich brat, living off Daddy's money." I let out a sigh and roll my eyes. Standing from the desk, I walk towards the door so I can greet my new worker.

What happens next, almost makes me hit the floor.

The woman that is stepping out of that very sexy Car, is the same very sexy woman I couldn't keep my eyes off Friday night at Joe's.

"Shit, it's my lucky day" I mumble to myself as I quickly glance at my reflection in the glass of the door to make sure I look at least half decent.

 _What am I thinking?_ This woman is here to work off a debt she owes for committing a crime, she's not here to get your number! _Snap out of it Robbins_ '

I watch her as she walks through the parking lot. She's looking around as if she is trying to find someone. _She doesn't look like a trouble maker._ That classified charge is seriously peaking my curiosity.

Opening up the door just as she is walking up the last step, I smile my best dimpled smile and say "Hi! You must be Ms. Torres. I'm Arizona Robbins, manager of Puppy Love."

Startled out of her thoughts, she looks up to me "uh, yeah. Please, call me Callie, nice to meet you Ms. Robbins"

Smiling back at me, she reaches out her hand and I take it onto my own to shake. _So soft. So strong. What I would do to feel that hand on oth- NO! Down girl!_

"You can just call me Arizona. So, Callie you ready to get started?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.. Oh! My probation officer gave me these forms for you to fill out. She said that you would know what to do with them." Callie pulls a yellow sealed envelope from the bag across her shoulders and hands them to me.

"Oh yeah, thanks. They're just time sheets and all that. I just have to put down the hours you work each day and sign off on it before you leave, basically a time card. We can go into my office and take a look at all this before I show you the ropes, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." Callie says with a small smile.

"Super! Just follow me."

I turn to start walking to the back, when a thought crosses my mind. Turning on my feet to face the beautiful Latina... _wait, was she just staring at my ass?! Awesome!_

Clearing my throat, I ask "you aren't scared of dogs, are you?"

Giving me a chuckle she replies, "I love dogs, always wanted one but my parents didn't want pets, wouldn't even let me keep the goldfish I won at my school's Spring Fling when I was 10."

"Well, that's unfortunate, dogs are amazing pets to have. My boy, Dax is my best friend. Come on, let's go so you can meet him!"

I turn back around and continue down the hall with Callie by my side, as I reach the door I say, "just to warn you, he's a big boy."

Nodding her head, I watch as her eyes go wide as she sees my giant baby sleeping soundly on my couch.

"whoa! You weren't kidding, he's huge!" Callie says as she makes her way towards my boy. Dax wakes up to the sound of voices and jumps off the couch, meeting Callie half way wagging his tail. I barely hold back my laugh as he lifts his head and gives her a big sloppy kiss right across the face.

"Hey boy, you're a sweet thing aren't cha?" Callie says laughing and wiping slobber off her face.

"He's definitely a sweetheart, but he scares the living day lights out of the lawn maintenance crew every. Single. time."

Finally, Dax has had his fill of loving from his new friend, and trots over to his bed in the corner of the room, with a sigh he's settles down and continues his nap.

"Alrighty, Callie let's see what we have here. Please take a seat." I say as I sit at my desk and open the envelope. "okay, so it says here that you have to complete 250 hours, but it doesn't have a timeline."

Sitting in the chair in front of my desk, she replies with "yeah, they didn't give me any set time to do the hours, but I would like to get them done as quickly as possible. The only demands the judge made was that I have to have them complete before I can start my internship for my new job."

This peaks my interest. "Oh? Where will you be working?"

"I'll be working at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I just finished med school and I was placed in their Surgical program."

"Oh wow, that's awesome! Have you picked a specialty yet?"

My question is met with a megawatt smile. _Wow she's beautiful when she smiles._

"I have! I'm planning to go into orthopedic surgery, bones are badass!" realizing her choice of words she blushes and mumbles a "sorry."

Laughing I say "It's okay, trust me. You'll be hearing quite a few dirty words come out of my mouth, if you stick around... I've heard most people go into their Surgical internship not knowing what specialty they want, so it's pretty awesome that you know already."

"Yeah that's true, but I'm very confident in where I want to end up. Bones have always amazed me. Did you know, without bones our body wouldn't have shape? They support and protect our organs. Our skull is like a natural helmet that protects the brain and our spine protects the nerves in the spinal column. The ribs make a shield to protect our lungs, heart, and liver. it's all very fascinating how they all come together to make up a sort of armor for our body…."

Callie is sat her rambling on and on about things that I don't understand, but I can't stand the thought of interrupting her. Her eyes are lit up, hands are moving, and that gorgeous smile is still on her face-

"Crap! I'm so sorry Arizona, you probably could care less about all this." she says as a blush make its way onto her face.

"It's alright Callie, it's nice to see someone with so much passion following their dreams." I say smiling. "As much as I'm enjoying the small talk, we probably should get started though" I say glancing at my watch to see it's 9:45. "Alright, so our open for adoption hours are 1-4 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. We take a select few rescues out to a booth we have set up right outside of Pikes Place, every other Saturday. Now, I am here Monday- Friday and even some weekends. I'm usually here by 8 to prepare for the day but the earliest we accept our Volunteers are 9 a.m. we usually take an hour and a half lunch around 12, then we're all here until at least 5 p.m. since you don't have a set time to finish your hours, I'm going to let you pick when you would like to come in each week. It's totally up to you as long as you're here at least 4 hours at a time." I say as I'm pulling out my set of keys from my desk drawer.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll probably be here more often than not. I want to get this done as quickly as I can so I can't start my internship." she says.

"Great, I'll warn you now, this is not an easy job. Of course it can be fun at times, but it's a lot of work, and you're going to get dirty." I glance down and see she is wearing a pretty nice pair of sneakers and say "nice shoes. You might want to invest in some rubber boots and a cheap pair of sneaks."

Laughing she replies with "good to know. I don't mind getting a little dirty though." she ends the statement with a smirk.

 _Is she flirting with me? No. No way is she flirting with me. She's probably not even into women._

Shaking my head to clear it, I stand from my desk "okay, if you'll just follow me" we're walking down the hall and I stop at the first door I get to and walk into a room with a wall of lockers, a couch, and a table with chairs. "This is the lounge, you can find a locker for you to put your things in, make sure to bring a lock in with you next time, so you can lock up all your belongings. It's just you and I here today, so your stuff will be fine."

Looking around the room, the brunette says, "okay sounds good to me." and opens up the first locker she gets to and places her bag in it, then turning to me with her hands on her hips she jokingly says "alright, what now boss lady?"

Chuckling at her I say "Now, I'll show you the ropes and we'll get all set up for morning duties." I hold the door open for her to walk out of the lounge and then lead her down the hall to another door.

"Okay so this is where the Kennels are, we call them runs." I say as I open the door. "They're inside/outside runs which means each run is half inside and half outside, separated by a doggy door." she follows me as I walk to the first kennel and point to the red numbers painted on the doors. "They are all numbered. Then Even numbered runs are on the left, odd on the right."

Callie looks down the row of kennels absorbing the information I've just given her, "does it matter what side I start on?"

"Not really, no. But generally, I like to just go down the left row and work my way to the very back then start on the right and do the same. Your welcome to do it however you like."

"okay, got it what's next" she says then turns to face me

sticking my hand through one of the holes in the chain link door, I pet the dog inside as he jumps up to get some attention. "Callie, meet Charlie. Charlie, this is our new friend Callie, so play nice okay?" I get a chuckle from the brunette and a playful bark from Charlie as a response.

Callie reaches out to rub behind his ear and says "nice to meet you charlie! You're such a handsome boy!"

Laughing I Pull my hand out to reach for the tethered wire cord at the top of the cage and pull it down to open the doggy door. "At night time we shut all the dogs inside, so the first thing we do in the mornings is open the runs up and shut them on the outside part of the run, that way we can clean the inside and put fresh food and water down for them" I explain while watching the hyper pup run through the doggy door and then I shut it."

"What do I do if they won't go outside?"

"most of the time they will, but if not, close the door, then you just put a leash on them and walk them to the outside half. Just make sure you put them in the correct run."

We walk over to the wall beside the doorway and I turn to face her.

"After they are all shut out, we'll take each of the dogs out on a leash into the fenced in grass area so they can take care of business, then put them back in the outside part of the run." I grab a leash from the wall behind me and motion for Callie to follow me through the door to the left. I walk to the gate leading outside and pull the keys out of my pocket to unlock it. Turning back around and walking to the first kennel I unlatch the gate. "Alright so if you'll just take this leash and loop it around this sweet boy's neck, I'll let you walk him out." I say handing her the leash. I watch as she opens the door and bends down. _Mmm, that ass is just a nice as I remember._

Tearing my eyes away from the sexy site in front of me as Callie looks over her shoulder, but not in time for her not to catch me checking her out. I blush and she raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Standing back up, she waits for me to say something.

Clearing my throat, I say "okay, now just walk him through the gate."

I follow Callie outside into the open area and stand by the door as she walks around with Charlie. I can't help but admire her from a distance. _She's so beautiful._ She's wearing a plain black V-neck T-shirt with blue jean Bermuda shorts that makes her ass and legs look amazing, finishing off her outfit with a simple white and green pair of Adidas' her beautiful jet black hair is pulled up in a bun on top of her head. Even dressed down, she's simply stunning. I'm brought out of my admiration when she begins speaking. She's looking out past the fence to the open fields and tree line.

"this view is amazing! It's so beautiful out here."

All I can think is _'Not as beautiful as you…'_

Keeping my eyes on her I reply "yeah, the view from here is magnificent."

"I would love to see the sunset from here one day." she says as she's walking back towards me.

Smiling I say "yeah, it's a pretty amazing thing to see. Maybe one day we can come out here and watch it."

Giving me a shy smile and looking towards the ground, she says "yeah, I would that."

 _I would love it. Snuggle up under a blanket, little bit of kissing and-NO!_

 _fuck! What is this woman doing to me? Work. She is here to work. Let's work._

"awesome!...okayyyyy, so now just go ahead and take Charlie back to his run."

She heads back through the gate and puts Charlie up.

"Always make sure you lock the run doors back after you put the dog back in the run, sometimes they can jump on it enough to undo the latch if they aren't locked"

"gotcha, want me to let the next one out?"

"yes ma'am! You stay out here, and I'll run back inside and shut the rest outside."

About 45 minutes later, all the dogs have been let out, so we walk back inside and start pulling out the hose for the power washer.

"Now that all the dogs are let out we'll come back in, and start cleaning and feeding. We use a power washer to power spray each run with special cleaning solution, I'll show you all that in just a minute. Then we squeegee each run and get as much water out as we can and dry what we can't with towels afterwards. After that's done, you get a clean bucket from that shelf over there" I say pointing to my left, "and fill it with water, and that shelf over there" I point to my right, "has the food bowls. Now most of our dogs all get fed the same basic dog food, but some have special needs and require special food or meds to be given, all the information like that will be written on the kennel card on the front of each run. All of the food is stored in airtight containers in the room at the very back of the kennel, that's also where you will take the used buckets and bowls so they can be washed and sanitized. After everything is clean and all the food and water has been put out, we let the dogs back in, and then we power spray the outside part of the runs. Once that's done we let the dogs run in and out for the day, unless it's extremely hot."

I'm watching Callie in amusement as she tries to take in all the information I'm giving her. She looks like she's about to blow a gasket. I chuckle to myself and continue "It seems like a lot, but after a few days you'll be able to do all this without even thinking, and sometimes we have more than one volunteer, so the work will be divided up. You and I will do all this together for the first couple of days to get you familiar with everything."

Shaking her head, "yeah it's definitely more than I expected it to be, but I think I'll manage… So, you do all this every day?"

Nodding the affirmative I say "Yep, every day. The morning routine is the most demanding, after all the cleaning, it's mostly a pretty chill job. You got lucky though, we only have about ten dogs right now, so it'll be pretty easy going. At times, we have up to 60 dogs back here." I say, trying to hide my amusement at how big her eyes just got. "So, now that I've explained everything, we can get down to business. Do you have any questions?"

"do you have a lot of people work here?"

"Well we have volunteers that come in a few times a week, and other people who have community service hours to complete. But other than that, me and a few of my friends are the ones who are usually here. The owner, Ms. Rosa, comes in from time to time, to oversee things, but she can't get around like she used to, so she leaves all the dirty work for us."

At this Callie starts fidgeting. _What's that about?_

"So, this Ms. Rosa woman, does she come here often?"

"she usually stops by a few times a week. Don't worry, she's a sweetheart, you'll love her!"

"I'm sure I will" Callie says with a smile.

After a short pause in the conversation, I flick the power washer on.

"alright, let's get moving. I have leftover lasagna in the fridge that is calling my name!"

"let's go then, wouldn't want to keep that lasagna waiting, now would we?" she says with a laugh. _That laugh is music to my ears..._

"Nope!" is all the response I give as I turn to start working.

 _I'm in some serious trouble_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so so so sorry this took so long to get out! Life got in the way, and this is honestly the first time in like two weeks that I have been able to work on this. It makes my day when I get an email telling me Someone has left a review. Sooo make my day and leave me a review! I"ll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland, and ABC.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

**Callie's POV**

 _Damn! I am exhausted! And it's only lunch time!_

It's my first day doing my community service at Puppy Love, and Arizona wasn't lying when she said it was hard work. It was a little after 12 when we finished up all the cleaning in the kennels, and now we are sitting down to eat lunch.

Arizona is leaned against her desk waiting for our lunch to heat up in the microwave, when she looks at me with a proud smile and says "you kicked ass today. I've never trained someone and not wanted to kill them half way through the morning." Pausing for a second, she smirks then adds "You're a good student."

"Well I did have a great teacher" I say giving her a flirty wink. _What is with me and flirting with this woman? Maybe she hasn't noticed…._

"ahh, but the great teacher is even greater if she has a great student!"

I let out a loud laugh at that. "okay, okay I get it. We make a good team." I say smiling up at the pretty blonde staring down at me.

"No, no Calliope. We make a great team." and just as I was about to tell her I hate when people call me that, she gives me one of the most beautiful, dimple popping smiles I've ever seen, and I forget why I hate when people call me that. It's a _Super magic smile._

I know it's rude, but I can't help but stare at her, and I think she's okay with it, because she's smiling and staring right back.

We're both broke out of our little staring contest by the dinging of the microwave. I forgot to bring my lunch from home, so Arizona offered to share hers with me so I wouldn't have to go into the city to buy something. Nothing is said between us as she goes about fixing us both a plate and then sits down at her desk.

"Oh my God, Arizona! This lasagna is amazing!" I say as I take my first bite of lasagna.

"I know! It's like an orgasm in your mouth. Mmmm so good." she moans out while taking a bite.

 _Well, that was oddly arousing...Woooah Torres. What?_ I have no idea where that thought came from. Clearing my throat so I can speak I ask, "did you make this? Cause if so, you're gonna have to give me the recipe."

"God no, I burn water. If you see me with a frying pan, you're better off assuming that I plan on hitting someone with it, because I don't cook!" she laughs out while making the most adorable face. "My mom made this last night. I go over once a week and have family dinner with her and dad, and she always sends me home with the leftovers."

Me and Arizona hit it off right from the start this morning, it's like we've known each other for years. We made small talk and kept each other laughing throughout the morning. There's just something about her that is drawing me in, making me want to get to know her.

"well tell your mom, that I said she is a phenomenal cook. Seriously what does she put in this? It's addictive." I ask my blonde companion as I put another bite of the cheesy goodness in my mouth.

Arizona is leaning back in her desk chair with her feet propped up on her desk, swinging her fork around with a thoughtful expression on her face. "crack. She puts crack in it."

I nearly spit out my food at that, laughing I say, "well if that's the case then, this right here, is some high quality crack."

"Oh my god, Callie! I've been eating my mom's lasagna my whole life. Does that make me a crack baby?!"

We're both Laughing at our absurd conversation, and it feels so nice to be able to relax and just _be._ The last few months..well year really, has been so incredibly difficult. Between Dominick and his crap, my parents and all the secrets, along with a few other things, life has really thrown me for a loop. I feel so broken and alone. I miss my-…

"..Callie…..Callie...hey Callie?"

"what?" I unintentionally snap "sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff."

Looking at me with concern, Arizona puts her fork down and asks "hey, are you alright? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You can talk to me, if you want...we don't know each other all that well, but if you need a friend, I've been told that I'm a pretty awesome one." she says giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, but I don't want to burden you with my problems." I smile back at her, but it quickly falls "actually, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me whatever you'd like, your secrets are safe with me."

"well, ummm…you remember when I asked you about the owner of this place?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Apparently your boss, is my grandmother." I say looking down at the floor. After I few seconds of not getting a response, I look up to see Arizona with a confused look on her face. _Pretty sure I made that same face, when I found out._

Finally Arizona speaks "I...don't understand. I've been with Rosa for nearly ten years, and she has never had family visit, she talks about a daughter, and a granddaughter, but she always said that she lost them, years ago. She spends holidays with me at my parents' house...Callie, what's going on? Does she know you're here?"

I give her a sad smile and shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure if she knows who I am, or that I'm here. The last time my family had any contact with her, I was two years old."

"you're telling me, that you and your family has lived here, in Seattle for the past 23 years while Ms. Rosa, one of the most amazing people I know, has had to spend more than two decade's worth of Thanksgivings, Christmases, and birthdays without her family?"

I watch as she pushes out of her chair to stand in front of me. _She looks upset, trust me honey, I am too._

"Callie? Please explain all this to me. Because right now I'm seriously contemplating kicking someone's ass."

Taking a deep breath, I look up at the ceiling and back down to meet blue eyes, that are full of fire. "I promise, I will tell you everything I know, okay?" I get a nod in response, so I search my brain to figure out how to continue. "I come from money. Both sides of my family are...very well off. My family, they like to flaunt money, and I absolutely hate that they do. I don't think that my wealth makes me better than anyone. The only reason I'm driving a Range Rover is because my old car was totaled last year, and it's my dream car, and when I graduated med school, I felt like I had earned it…. But anyways from what I've been told, my grandmother felt the same way I did. She never wanted a life full of fancy galas and limos. She wanted a simple life, working a job that she was passionate about. Her and my grandfather fought about it all the time, because he didn't think women should work, but instead stay at home, raise the kids, and have dinner on the table when he came home at night. So, when her husband died, she sold the house and bought this place." I say gesturing around the room. "All my life I have been told that story, except the ending was different, up until Friday night." I look up to the quiet blonde, seeing that she has calmed down a bit and I continue, "my parents told me she moved back to Mexico and cut all ties from the life she had here. The last time they saw her was right after my second birthday, and they got into this huge argument, and she walked out of our house...out of our lives for good." I hear a gasp fall from Arizona and I feel my throat tighten from trying to hold back my tears. "My parents told me that, she no longer felt obligated to stick around after my grandfather died, and now after hating this woman my whole life for abandoning us...I find out it was my mother who abandoned her."

By now I have tears in my eyes, and I can't keep them from falling down my face. "Mama won't tell my why, all she keeps saying is some crap about reputations and-" I'm cut off by the sob that I can no longer hold back.

The next thing I know, Arizona is kneeling in front of me, wiping my tears away and she gently says "hey, don't cry. It's going to be alright Callie, we'll figure this out. You and me, we make a great team remember? I promise I'll do everything I can to help you get to the bottom of this." She cups my face with her hand, and I can't help but lean into it and close my eyes.

"Callie...I don't really know what to say…I can call Rosa and have her down here in 15 minutes, if that's what you want." she says as she moves her thumb back and forth over my jaw, trying to comfort me.

Sniffling and trying to process all the feelings that are running wild inside me… some about my grandmother, and others about the blonde kneeling in front of me. _This person who I've known for less than a day, makes me feel safer, than my own parents ever have._ I reach up and place my hand over the pale one still cupping my face.

"Thank you so much, but I think I need some time." I feel her start to pull away, but my grip around her hands tightens and I quickly continue "you have no idea how much meeting her means to me, but I need to be in the right mindset. When we meet, I need to be thinking clearly, so I can ask the questions, that I've always wanted to ask her."

"Alright, I can respect that. But whenever you're ready, you just let me know, and I will be right by your side... that is, if you want me to be."

"Honestly Arizona? I wouldn't want anyone else except you there when we meet. I can tell my grandmother is very special to you, and I am so very thankful, that you and your parents were there to be the family she deserves to have."

Smiling Arizona pulls her hand away, and stands, reaching her hand out for me to take she pulls me up and into a comforting embrace. We stay like that for a while, neither of us willing to let the other go. I nuzzle my face into her neck and I can't help but notice how good she smells. Closing my eyes, my hold around her tightens. _She feels so good._

Finally, we end the hug, and both take a step back from each other.

"Arizona? Will you maybe tell me about her?"

"absolutely! What do you want know?"

"Anything, just tell me. Please?"

Arizona walks over to the couch and sits on one end and motions for me to take the other end. I walk over and take my seat, as I do Dax walks over and puts his head in my lap, and I start rubbing his head.

The blonde smiles at us and says, "he can sense you're sad, that's his way of trying to help."

I lean down and kiss Dax on his nose while replying with "well, him and his mama both are doing a great job." I look up to see a blush work its way onto her face.

"It's cause we're awesome" she says, while grinning from ear to ear.

Chuckling I can't help but smiling at how adorable she is.

I watch Arizona as she moves her head side to side, trying to figure out where to start, after a few seconds she says "your grandmother is an amazing human being, Callie. She's very stubborn, but she's the type of person you'd be lucky to have in your life. She can make you laugh when you want to cry, she'd give you the shirt off your back if you needed it. Not to be judgmental or rude when I say this but, I'm honestly having a hard time understanding how someone could do something as cruel as what your mother did, to Ms. Rosa. She is a remarkable woman, a great mentor, and an amazing friend. She has come to feel like part of my family. To be honest, I kind of think of her as the grandma I never had. See, both sets of my grandparents, passed before I was born, so I never had the chance to know them… do you mind if a share a story with you? You told me your secret, so can I tell you mine?" she says, as she folds her hands in her lap and starts to play with her fingers. She starts chewing her lip, so I know what she is about to share with me is making her anxious.

I give her a small smile and say, "of course Arizona, you can tell me anything."

Nodding her head, she takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

"Ms. Rosa, has been my rock many times over the last few years. I umm, lost my brother a few years ago, he died in Iraq. He was my best friend, and I was absolutely devastated...I shut everyone out, I couldn't process what had happened and it was like my whole body just went numb. I was a zombie. I didn't do emotions, I didn't talk, I didn't yell or cry. I didn't even cry at his funeral. It was like someone had come in and scooped out all of what made me, who I am, and I was just a hollow shell of the person I was before his death. My parents, they tried to help me but nothing they did worked. I wasn't myself for a long time. Then one day, while I was volunteering here, your grandma came marching in the kennels, grabbed my arm and pulled me into her office...that's when she told me about her family. She didn't tell me what happened, but she said she lost them, and that it was okay to cry for Tim, because she cried for her family. She said it was okay to fall down sometimes, just as long as I get back up...she ummm.. she told me she had a granddaughter, that she would never get a chance to see grow up, and sometimes at night she would cry for her…. "I let out a quiet sob, at the last bit that she has just shared. _She cried for me?_ Arizona pauses to give me a minute to process what she just told me, and after a minute, I'm able to pull myself back together. I nod my head for her to continue as I wipe the tears from my cheek.

"Callie, she was crying for you...That day, as she was telling me about her beautiful, brown eyed granddaughter, was the first time I had seen tears in her eyes. She is the strongest person I know, and she showed me her weakness, she showed me it was okay to miss Tim, and to cry for him, and then something inside me snapped, all the emotions I had been holding in, all came rushing out of me at once, it literally took my breath away. I fell to my knees, and your grandmother sat down beside me, and pulled me into her lap. We sat in her office for I don't know how long, arms wrapped around each other while we cried. I cried for my brother, while she cried for the grand baby she lost all those years ago." stopping to take a breath, she wipes a tear from her eye. "After we cried all we could cry, we sat and talked for hours. I told her about all the trouble me and Tim used to get into... and she told me about the times she did have with you, and how much she loved you. she wanted to be there for you, Callie. She said that she dreams of finding you one day, and that she longed to hold you in her arms again, and tell you how much she loved you."

By this point, I'm not even attempting to fight the tears streaming down my face. ' _maybe things would've been different, if she were there…'_

I feel the cushion beside me dip, and Arizona is pulling me to her. Without a second thought, I wrap my arms around her waist as she guides my head to her shoulder.

"iii juuust d-d-don't understand h-how mama c-could do this t-t-to our familyyyy!"

Arizona rubs her hands up and down my back, while whispering in my ear "shhhhh honey, I've got you. it's okay, you're okay. Everything is going to work out."

I'm fighting to pull myself together, but I'm so heartbroken, and confused. I can't seem to get my brain to slow down. So many thoughts, are running through my head, it all becomes too much and I start to hyperventilate.

Pulling out of our embrace Arizona takes my hand and places it over her chest. "Callie, calm down for me, you're gonna make yourself pass out. Deep breaths...come on, breathe with me." It doesn't take long for Arizona to calm me down. _Her voice alone, could calm the roughest of storms._ "That's it Callie, good. Good girl. Keep breathing with me." after she is sure I'm not going to pass out she pulls me back into a hug. I've calmed my breathing, but my mind is still racing and the tears haven't stopped falling.

' _How could my mother do this?...how can Arizona do that?…. All because my grandma followed her heart!...Arizona is so amazing, we barely know each other and she's holding me while I have a mental breakdown...I can only imagine how heartbroken Abuela must be….why do I feel like I can let my guard down around her?.. will Abuela be able to forgive me?...Arizona makes me feel safe...I wonder if I'm anything like her...How is it that I feel so safe in this woman's arms?...I hope I've made her proud... Your nose is running all over this poor girl's shirt, Pull yourself together Torres!..._

It's as if she can read my mind when she pulls me closer and says "It's okay to cry. Just let it out. We'll sit here as long as you need. Trust me Callie, Rosa will be so happy that you're here." tightening my hold around her waist is the only reply I can manage right now.

For the next few minutes, neither of us speak. When I finally pull away from her, she reaches to the coffee table, grabs the box of tissues, and holds them out for me to take. "I'm so sorry Arizona, I didn't mean to fall apart like that, I'm just so overwhelmed." I tell her as I try to clean myself up.

"Hey, hey, no apologies. You just had your world turned upside down…" ' _for the hundredth time in a matter of months'. "_ you have no reason to be sorry, I was more than willing to give you a shoulder to cry on" giving me a mischievous smirk she adds "although I'm not too fond of all these boogers you left behind."

I feel myself blushing, and I hide my face in my hands as I mumble, "Oh my God, I am so sorry Arizona!" _way to go, doofus._ "I-I-I'll get it dry cleaned for you…"

"No need for any of that, it's just an old t-shirt"

I don't even hear her reply, as my head shoots up, when a better idea comes to me, "no better yet, I'll just buy you a new one!"

"You will do no such thing!"

Still not hearing a word leaving the blonde's mouth, I continue rambling "Yeah that's a better idea, right? Right! What store did you get buy it from? I'll go there, as soon a-" I'm cut off by a pale hand covering my mouth.

"Callie! Shut up!" she says with amusement. I go cross-eyed when I attempt to look down at the hand silencing me, making the blonde giggle. I glare at her, which only makes her giggle some more. ' _she's so adorable, I just want to snuggle her…'_ I roll my eyes at myself, _'So much for badass Callie Torres…'_

Watching me with amusement, she gives me a dimpled smile, and while still holding her hand over my mouth she asks, "can I say something now?" since I can't speak, I nod my head.

"about time." she mumbles, which gets her another glare...that causes more giggles… feigning annoyance, I huff and cross my arms, waiting for her to speak.

"Anywaysssssss, as I was trying to say earlier, I'm not worried about the shirt. Seriously. This shirt," she points at her shirt, "came off the fifty-cent rack at Goodwill, so please don't worry about it. Okay?" she looks at me, like she wants me to reply...but her hand is still over my mouth. I raise an eyebrow at her, but she doesn't seem to get the message.

Sighing, she looks to the ceiling and says "If it would make you feel better, we can go over to the thrift store and I'll let you buy me a shirt. Off the fifty-cent rack. Is that what you want?" when I don't give a reply, she looks at me and says, "would you say something?!"

' _Does she really not realize her hand is still on my face? Maybe she needs a reminder….'_ she's still staring at me, and I look straight into her baby blues, as I stick the tip of my tongue out and run it over the palm of her hand. I meant for it to be funny, but when I hear her breath hitch, I know funny is not the response I'm getting…I expected her to pull away instantly, but instead, I watch as her eyes go wide, and her mouth drops open just a little. _'I think I like this reaction better anyways.'_ I swear I hear her let out a soft moan, andit suddenly feels like the temperature has risen 100 degrees. _'yep, this reaction is definitely better!'_

Then all too soon the moment is over, when the phone starts to ring. Arizona yanks her hand back, and with a blush and a smile she makes her way to her desk to answer the call.

' _It's official. I have the hots for Arizona Robbins...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Arizona's POV**

It's a little after 5 p.m. on Friday, and Callie has survived her first week here at Puppy Love. She has done remarkably well for someone who has never done this type of work before. She picked up on everything so fast, and by Wednesday she was doing everything without my help.

It has been a slow week for us, so it was just me and Callie working until Yesterday, when Teddy, Alex, and a few volunteers came in.

After our pretty intense conversation on Monday, Callie and I continued to talk and share more about our personal lives. She still hasn't opened up to me about the trouble she got into that landed her here, but we've gotten to know each other pretty well over the last few days. We have also been partaking in some hardcore flirting, and we've both been caught, more than once checking each other out… Needless to say, I am crushing harder than ever on the beautiful latina goddess.

Even with all the flirting, I'm 99.9% sure Callie is straight. We've talked about our past relationships, and from what she's told me, she's only had one serious relationship, which was with a guy. I was a bit more timid when she asked if I was dating someone, I simply told her I was single, and quickly changed the subject. I'm gay, and I have always been very open about my sexuality. I've never been the one to worry about other people's opinion...until Callie walked into my life. I wasn't sure how she would react to me being gay. I never thought of her as a close-minded woman, but she grew up in a very strict, _very_ Catholic home, and there was a chance that she could share her family's beliefs. Our friendship was off to a great start, and I didn't want me being a lesbian to ruin that.

Thankfully, the fear of not being accepted by her was short-lived. By lunchtime on Wednesday, I had somehow found the confidence to tell her.

 _ ***flashback**_ _*_

" _Alright Arizona, now it's your turn to share."_

 _I look up from my lunch and give the brunette a confused look. "I'm always willing to share with you! I asked you if you wanted half as soon as I pulled my lunch out."_

 _Chuckling she gives me a eye roll and says "I wasn't talking about sharing your lunch, Dimples."_

 _I smile at use of the cute nickname she has given me. Yesterday a guy came in to the rescue looking for a puppy to adopt, we don't currently have any puppies, but I eventually convinced him that adopting an older dog would be a great idea. Callie swears I was flirting with him, and flashing my "killer dimples" is what finally made him give in._

 _Raising an eyebrow, I say "well if you're not talking about my lunch, then what are you talking about?"_

" _I have told you tons of stuff about my ex, and you've told me nothing except that you're single."_

 _Well shit. Shoving a mouthful of salad in my mouth I nod. After swallowing my food, I say "oh… uhhhh, well what do you want to know?"_

" _whatever you want to tell me. I mean I understand if you don't want to share too much, but tell me something!" she says as she shrugs her shoulders._

 _I give her a nod and take a deep breath. I should just say it. She'll be fine with it...I hope. She's staring at me, waiting for me to say something._

" _just tell m- I cut her off by not so elegantly blurting out "I'm gay."_

 _And without even missing a beat Callie says "okay, so what is your ex's name? How long have you been single?" I'm just sitting here staring at her as she is throwing out her questions, then suddenly her eyes go wide.. uh oh, I guess she just realized what I said…_

" _OH MY GOD! Have you never had a girlfriend? Is that why you won't tell me anything? Arizona are you still a virgin?!"_

 _I have to laugh at that. Arizona Robbins, queen of one-night stands, still a Virgin? That is Hilarious. The more I think about it, the more I laugh. I'm laughing so hard I have tears running down my face, while Callie just stares at me, waiting for an explanation. I try to get my laughter under control, but every time I look at Callie's very confused, very annoyed, and very adorable pouty face I lose it all over again._

" _Stop laughing!"_

" _okay, okay. I'm sorry." I say and look up to Callie just in time to see her roll her eyes at me, while letting out annoyed growl and putting her hands on her hips….and the laughing continues..._

" _Arizona Robbins if you don't stop laughing and explain yourself I am leaving." she turns to head for the door._

" _Callie, wait!... I'm sorry…. I'll stop." I choke out between fits of laughter. After a minute, I finally get control of myself, and take a few deep breaths. Callie turns back around and waits for me to continue._

" _I'm sorry Callie, really I am."_

 _She's pretending to still be mad, but I see the corner of her mouth twitch and I know she's trying hard not to smile as she says, "mmmhmmm. Start explaining Chica."_

" _okay well for starters, I assure you, that I have had a girlfriend, I've had multiple girlfriends. And I am definitely NOT a virgin!" I finish my statement by giving her a cocky grin._

" _So why were you being so hush hush about it?"_

 _My face takes on a more serious expression as I tilt my head to the side, and just look at her for a second, before I say "honestly? I was nervous about what you would think of me after you found out.."_

 _Giving me a confused look the brunette says, "you were scared I would think differently of you...because you're gay?"_

 _Shrugging my shoulders, and giving her a shy smile I say "I just.. I know you said you grew up in a very religious household, and I was scared that you may not agree with my lifestyle. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, because I really, really like being your friend Callie."_

 _I watch the brunette, as she closes the space between us. Once she's close enough, she reaches out with both hands to gently grasp me by both my shoulders, and gives me a sweet smile._

" _Arizona, I promise you, that you being gay will not in any way affect our friendship. It doesn't bother me at all."_

 _I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and return her smile. "it doesn't " I ask her, just needing a little more reassurance._

 _Callie looks me straight in the eyes when she says "why would it bother me? Love is love, right?"_

" _Right."_

 _*_ _ **End Flashback**_ _*_

Spending time with Callie has quickly become my favorite part of the day. There's just something about that woman, that draws me in. We had this instant connection the moment we met on Monday morning, and I knew right then and there, that even if it never goes further than friendship I hav- no, I _need_ Callie to be a part of my life, so a weight was lifted off my shoulders after our talk on Wednesday.

I've been sitting in my office for the past 20 minutes daydreaming about a certain sexy latina, when I should be finishing up this paperwork. I look up when I hear footsteps in the hall outside my office, and catch a glimpse of long tan legs as she walks past my door. _Speaking of Callie..._ quickly coming up with an excuse to talk to her, I call out"Hey Callie? Are you busy?"

I listen as her footsteps falter, then pick up the pace as she changes directions and walks back towards my office. I quickly look down at the papers littered on my desk and start flipping through them to make it seem like I was actually doing my work.

"Nope! Just finished locking up the kennels. What's up?" I look up from the papers I am currently pretending to read, when I hear Callie speaking.

Smiling at her and saying the first thing I can come up with, I ask, "before you leave, do you mind going up front and helping Teddy finish sweeping and mopping up there? Everyone else has already left for the day, and Alex and those guys from Transport tracked mud everywhere."

 _(In case you're wondering, Transport are the people, who come to pick up animals and transport them to a different rescue, or their new homes. Sometimes they're paid to transport, sometimes they're volunteers.)_

Giving me one of her famous megawatt smiles she says "not at all! I don't have anywhere to be until 9, so I'm good to stay for a bit longer." then that smile turns into a mischievous smirk and she adds, "Just as long as I have time to get home, shower, and make myself look sexy!"

I let out a little giggle at that...' _darlin, you don't have to try..wait...does she have a date?!_ ' ignoring my internal freak out, I decide it's best not to comment, so I simply reply "Awesome! You're the best Cal."

Smirking she says "Oh, I know." and turns to head up front.

Going against my better judgement, I call out to her. "Hey Callie?"

Turning on her heel, she looks at me, "yeah?"

When she meets my gaze, I feel my heart speed up. I bite my lip, debating if I should say anything or not. I guess I've been quiet for too long because I hear her ask "did you need me to do anything else?"

Shaking my head in the negative I reply "umm..no. I actually was just going to tell you….that you don't have to try."

Giving me a confused looked she says

"um, what don't I have to try?" ' _smooth Arizona. Real smooth.'_

"you said that you're going to _try_ to make yourself look sexy…" I pause for a moment to see if she understands, but she just continues to stare at me. I feel myself blushing as I quietly add "and I'm saying you don't have to try…"

I watch as her look of confusion turns into one of her very sexy smirks "Arizona Robbins, are you saying you think I'm sexy?"

Blushing at her question, I shrug my shoulders and say "well, yeah." regaining my confidence, I playfully,

(but so very truthfully) add "I'd date you" and give her a sexy wink.

Watching as Callie throws her head back and lets out a loud laugh, I smile. ' _I love her laugh…'_ I can't help but allow my eyes a roam a little. I imagine myself leaving a trail of kisses, starting at that strong and sexy jawline, then working my way down her neck, tracing her clavicle with my tongue, kissing my wa-... I'm brought out of my not so innocent thoughts when Callie begins to speak.

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Robbins?" she's asks in a very seductive tone.

Shifting a little in my seat, I Raise an eyebrow and giving my best dimpled smile, I reply with a very flirty "well _Ms. Torres,_ that depends. Do you want me to be flirting with you?" I know we're just playing around, but I can't help but want her to say yes. ' _Say yes, say yes, say yes...wait, calm down Robbins. Yall are just joking around..don't go getting all excited and blurt out something you shouldn't'..._ and with that thought, I decide It's time to end our playful banter.

She opens her mouth to reply, but I quickly cut her off by saying, "We better get back to work, so we can all get out of here."

I swear I see her smile falter for second, but before I have time to overthink it, she's nodding in agreement, and letting out a quiet sigh as she says "yeah, I guess you're right. I'm gonna go help Teddy...Thank you. For umm, the compliment." then she quietly adds "I know we were joking around but, it makes me feel really good, to know that someone as attractive as you, finds me attractive enough to consider dating..." _wait what? Did she just imply that she isn't beautiful? She can't seriously be saying that...There is a long line of people (me included), that would give anything to be with her..._ she looks to the floor, and I watch as her shoulders slump. She all of a sudden looks so dejected, so insecure. So broken…' _that asshole really did a number on you, didn't he? You deserve someone who will give you their all….I'd give you my all… if only I had a chance….'_

I can't stand to see her like this, and without a second thought I grab her chin, and pull her face upwards until she's looking at me.

"Callie...all jokes aside, you are so incredibly beautiful." At this Callie let's out a humorless laugh. "hey! I'm serious Callie! You are beautiful, inside and out. You. Are. Beautiful." I give her a small smile and she gives me one in return.

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I really think that."

She's searching my eyes, looking for any sign that I may be lying to her. _All she'll see is honesty._ After a few seconds, I know she's found what she was looking for because she gives me one of her best smiles and pulls me in for a friendly hug. I Wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my shoulders. Her hold on me tightens as she turns her head and nuzzles into me. I can feel her lips brush against the shell of my ear as she whispers, "you're beautiful too" I close my eyes as a shiver runs up my spine. I feel her start to pull out of our embrace, when she suddenly halts her movements. She pulls back enough to look into my eyes, and I meet her gaze. I can feel her breath wash over my face with her every exhale, and it's driving me crazy. I'm not sure what's going on, but I sure as hell ain't about to complain. I don't know how long we've been standing here together... It could've been seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. But I'm too busy getting lost in her soulful brown eyes to worry about the time that's passed. I feel my breath hitch, when she suddenly makes her move and lays a soft, barely there kiss right on the corner of my lips. I'm frozen on the spot as she pulls out our embrace, gives me a shy smile, and silently walks out of my office. I stand there staring after her and bring my fingertips up to trace the place her lips had just touched. _I swear it's tingling.._ my mind is running a million miles per hour. _What the hell does this mean? Does Callie have feelings for me or was it just a friendly thank you kiss? That didn't feel like a friendly kiss…UGH!_

I run my hand through my hair and blow out a frustrated breath. "what the hell do I do now?" closing my eyes, I try to calm myself down. "I can't think about this now. I need to finish this paperwork so I can go home. _Then_ I can figure this shit out." I open my eyes, and walk back to my desk, I sit down and with thoughts of Callie still running though my brain, I attempt to get some work done.

 _Callie...Callie….Callie…. What are your doing to me woman?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I finally managed to get my brain to function once again, and I'm now halfway through with filling out this week's paperwork, so I can fax it over to the boss lady. _'why fax something when everyone nowadays has an email? Everyone except my boss'_ I look over to the fax machine, let out an annoyed huff, and roll my eyes. "I seriously have to teach that woman how to use a computer.." ' _keep dreaming Arizona, it's never gonna happen.'_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I check the time and see that it's 5:35. _Yep, definitely need to get to work if I want to walk out with Callie..and Teddy..._ I grab the bottle of water, sitting on the corner of my desk and gulp half of it down, then get back to my papers.

20 more minutes go by, and just as I am sending the last page through the fax machine, there is a knock on my door frame. I look up to see my best friend and Callie standing in the doorway. Teddy waves, and Callie gives me a shy smile. I wave back to Teddy, but my eyes are still trained on Callie when I say, "Hey Teds, you two get everything done up front?"

"Yep, all done. We were just about to leave, when Callie suggested us come check and see how much more you've got."

I can't help but smile, as I watch a Callie look down at her feet. "that was very thoughtful of you Callie."

Callie kicks her foot out, then looks up to me and shyly says "I figured if you didn't have much left, I-, I mean we could wait for you, I wan- thought we could walk out together." she finishes her little ramble with a nervous chuckle, as a bright red blush makes it way onto her cheeks.

Teddy makes her presence known when she cuts in and says "actually, I really need to be heading out. Henry just texted me and said he just landed at SeaTac, so I've got to get to the airport to pick him up."

"Oh shit Teddy! I totally forgot he was coming in today! What are you waiting for? Go get your guy!" I walk over to Teddy and playfully push her out into the hall while saying, "get to moving missy!"

"Don't have to tell me twice! I'll text you later, maybe we can go get some drinks or something, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan, just let me know."

"will do! See ya in a bit Ari. Bye Callie!" with that Teddy takes off down the hall.

"just text me!"

"Bye Teddy! Have a good weekend!"

Callie and I both wait to hear the front door chime to signal Teddy is out of the building, then we both turn to face the other.

Callie breaks the silence by asking "So you almost done? I don't mind waiting on you to finish up so we can walk out together."

"I actually was finishing up when you and Teddy walked in. Let me just grab my bag and we can get out of here." I turn to head over to my desk and grab my bag, when I hear Callie ask, "Hey, where's Dax? I missed him today."

Walking back over to Callie, I reply "He's staying with my mom until next Wednesday, while my dad's out of town for that Military conference I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

We continue walking in comfortable silence, and as we reach our cars I realize I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. I want to ask her about earlier, but I decide against it. _Callie kissed me, so if she feels there is something to talk about, she'll bring it up….hopefully._

I playfully hip check the tall brunette and as nonchalantly as I can manage I ask, "Sooooo, hot date tonight?" _please say no, please say no…._

"Nah, I'm going to Joe's with a couple of friends tonight." she says as she leans against the side of her car and turns so she's facing me.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, as I Nod my head I say, "Sounds like fun! I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Well I was actually wondering if maybe you wanted to join us? Alex is gonna meet us out there, and you can invite Teddy and her boyfriend too." she starts biting her lip, as she waits for me to reply.

 _I should say no. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself seeing her all dressed up...especially after I take a few shots...I get handsy when I drink..._

"I would love to." I say giving her a smile, which she instantly returns. _I can control myself for one night...I think.._

Letting out a happy sigh she says, "Awesome! I can't wait! We're all meeting up at Joe's at 9, so I guess I'll see ya in a few hours?"

"Indeed you will! I'm looking forward to seeing you all "sexied up" Ms. Torres." I give her a flirty wink, and I turn to head for my Jeep. _Did I really just say that to her?! How can I expect to have control when I'm drunk, when I can't control myself completely sober?_

"Hey Arizona?" I hear Callie call out, just as I open up my door.

I look back at Callie and say "Yeah?"

She gives me a sultry smirk as she says "it goes both ways darlin. If you expect to see me all sexied up, I expect to see all kinds of Sexiness when you walk through that door tonight." and with that she climbs into her Range Rover, and peels out of the parking lot.

 _Oh boy… I am in SO much trouble….._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi! So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much to everybody who has read, followed, or Favorited my fic! Hit that review button and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to ABC and Shondaland.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **CALLIE'S POV**

"I'm telling you Addie, Mark is seriously into this Lexie chick. When Arizona and I met up with them for dinner on Tuesday, he didn't even attempt to check Arizona out, and she is definitely worthy of being checked out." I'm too busy digging through my closet to notice the eyebrow raise from my best friend. _'I need something sexy but casual…._ I decide on a red, short sleeve shirt that has a wide, low cut, v neckline that shows off my toned arms and a _very_ generous amount of cleavage. ' _Perfect.'_

I'm slipping the shirt over my head as I hear Addie say, "uh huh, so you've checked Arizona out?"

I turn around to face Addison and squeak out "What?! No!" I blush as Addie just gives me a disbelieving look.

"You just basically said you thought she was hot, but you're denying checking her out?"

Throwing my hands up I say, "I have spent the last 5 days with the woman, of course I've noticed how attractive she is, but that doesn't mean I have been checking her out." _I'm lying. I know it. Addison knows it._

"whatever you say Cal" Addie says as she scoots back on my bed to lean against the headboard. "I don't believe you though."

I cross my arms and look up to the ceiling as I say "Okay fine, you win. I've checked her out once or twice."

"that's what I thought."

I let my guard down and let out a dreamy sigh and say, "Her ass Is phenomenal." I hear Addie chuckle but I ignore it as I continue, "She's beautiful. She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen, like you can get lost in them. Flawless skin. Her smile is magical, those damn adorable dimples get me every time... Legs for dayyyyysss! And don't even get me started on her boobs. They are _really_ great boobs." I'm lost in all things Arizona, when I hear Addison ask, "Anything else?"

"She's an amazing person, Addie. I've never in my life met anyone quite like her. She's so kind and caring, and supportive... and she just...I don't even know how to explain it. Like we had this instant connection the day we met, and it's as if we've known each other for years. We just get each other ya know?" I can't keep the smile off my face as I tell my best friend about Arizona. I look over to see that my red headed friend is giving me a knowing look and I can't help but blush a little at my ramblings.

"You like her." it comes out as a statement rather than a question.

"I do." Nodding my head in agreement, I figure there's no use in even attempting to deny it.

"I knew it! So, you gonna ask her out?"

"Uh no."

"why not? You've been with women before!"

"Woman Addison. It was one woman, and-"

"...and then you stupidly got back together with Dom." Addie cuts me off with an annoyed tone and an eye roll. "seriously Callie, I'm so glad you're done with him."

I give her a sad smile before whispering "Me too, me too.." I clear my throat and turn back to my closet as we continue our conversation. "Rachel and I went on one date, that ended with a kiss on the cheek. I have never actually _been_ with a woman." I say as I grab a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and slip into them.

"So, what? Are you scared you're not going to know what to do when she wraps her thighs around your head and begs for you to make her come?"

I Feel My face start to burn with embarrassment, as I bust out laughing. "Oh my God, Addie!"

' _does she really expect me to answer that?!'_

"What? It's a valid question!" she says in mock offense.

Chuckling again, I grab my brown knee-high boots as I ask, "do you have to be so crass?"

Shrugging the redhead nonchalantly replies, "I have no filter, you know this."

Nodding my agreement, I say "this is true." I try to come up with something to say, to change the direction this conversation was headed, but before I can I hear, "You didn't answer the question."

Sighing, I realize she's not going to let this go. I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge so I can put my boots on and say, "I assure you Addison, that's not an issue."

Giving me, a mischievous grin Addison says, "oh? So, you know how to eat pussy? You know… I've been on celibate island for a while now, wanna help a girl out" My eyes go wide, and my mouth opens and closes a few times trying to figure out what to say. Addison is laughing so hard she has tears running down her cheeks.

"ADDISON!" I say in a disbelieving tone and I give her a playful shove.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! This gal is strictly dickly!" she says, finally getting herself under control.

I roll my eyes, but I can't help but laugh at my best friend. "I never said I knew how, I just said it wasn't the issue." I let out a nervous laugh then add "I would be a fumbling idiot, if I were to have sex with a woman."

"If Arizona likes you even half as much as you seem to like her, I'm sure she would be patient." she says giving me a wink.

"Yeah, maybe" I sigh as I stand up and make my way into the bathroom to finish my makeup. "It's not something I have to worry about, because I can't ask her out."

Nothing is said for the next few minutes, as I continue to get ready. I decide to leave my hair down and straighten it, and do smokey eyes. I'm putting on my big hoop earrings as Addie joins me in the bathroom and hops up to sit on the counter. She looks deep in thought for a few seconds before she says, "I don't see any reason why you couldn't ask her out. You know she's into women, so that's not an issue. She's single. You know she thinks you're attractive, but that's no surprise." I raise an eyebrow at that and ask, "no surprise?" Addie gives me an incredulous look as she says, "You're hott Cal, like dirty hott! Even straight women crush on you...not me though, cause you're like my sister, and that'd just be weird." she makes a yikes face and we both laugh at that.

"If you say so" I mumble out. I've been very self-conscious of my body, since my early teens, so I tend to shy away when people compliment my looks. I developed way faster than the other girls, and I was relentlessly picked on for years. But that all changed senior year when Dom and I started dating. Dominic Garcia was the guy every girl (and a few boys) wanted. He was 6'5", with a perfect smile, gorgeous hazel eyes, muscles, and a great personality. He was the star of the football team. The day he came up to me in the hallway and asked me out on a date, was the day the teasing stopped. Dom used to tell me all time that he thought I was beautiful, and he made me feel beautiful. Over the years, my confidence has grown, and I'm proud of my body, but I still have my doubts.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Addison nudges my shoulder "Callie?"

"Huh? What? Sorry Ads, I zoned out, what did you say?"

"It's fine Cal. You done in here? We still have a little time before we need to leave, so I figured we could continue this conversation in the living room."

I turn to give myself a once over in the mirror and say "Yep, all done." I turn to walk out of the bathroom as I hear my best friend playfully say, "you look hot Cal, Blondie won't be able to keep her eyes off of you!" my only reply is to throw my middle finger up and continue towards the living room to take a seat on the couch while Addison sits on the other end facing me.

"Alright, now spill. Why do you say you can't ask Arizona out?"

I stay silent for a few seconds trying to gather my thoughts, finally I let out a sigh and start my explanation, "honestly? I'm not ready to start dating again. I just ended an eight year relationship, and It still hurts. Now that I know who Dom really is, I would never choose to go back to him, but I did love him. These last couple of years, he has been horrible to me, he made me feel so low and worthless…but it wasn't always like that. I thought I was going to spend my life with him, and now that it's over, my heart is broken. I need time to heal. I lived for him for so long, and now I think I just need to live for myself for a while." I sit silently looking down at my hands, while I wait for Addison to take in everything I told her.

I feel her slide across the couch and she wraps an arm around my shoulder, I lean into her and let out a ragged breath as she begins to speak, "Callie, I hope you know that you didn't deserve any of the bullshit you've been through these last few years. I totally understand your reasons, and I'm sorry if I came off pushy or whatever… I just… I want you to be happy. You are an amazing person Callie, you are so strong and I admire you, I don't know if I would still be standing if I had gone through all that you have. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and when you're ready, you are going to find someone that will love you and treat you like you should be treated. But until then, just know I'm here, I'll always have your back, Cal."

Pulling out of the embrace, I take a deep breath and smile at my best friend. "Thank you, Addie, you have no idea how much that means to me.

"Anytime Cal."

Standing up, I reach for Addison's hand and pull her off the couch. "Alrighty Red, let's go, I need tequila!"

Giving a mock salute, Addison says, "aye Aye Captain!" and takes off and she's out the door in two seconds flat. I just shake my head and smile at my crazy best friend, as I follow her out the door.

15 minutes later, we're walking through the front door of Joe's. I look around the bar, and see that Alex is here and already has a table for us.

Nudging Addison, I point to the far corner of the bar and say, "hey, there's Alex, I'm gonna go to the bar and get a drink before I head over there. I can grab yours if you want to go ahead over to the table and introduce yourself."

"I'll go ahead over to the table, he's looking kinda lonely over there by himself." she says with a smirk. "just order me whatever you're getting."

I nod, and turn to head towards the bar. As reach the bar, Joe nods his head and holds up a finger to me to let me know he would get to me in just a second, I give him a smile and turn to look towards the door when it chimes. I smile when I see my other best friend, Mark Sloan walk in with his arms around the shoulder of the only woman to ever tame him. Lexie Grey.

"Fancy meeting you here" Mark says to me as they walk towards the bar.

"I invited you Mark." I deadpan. "Hey Lexie! Glad you could come tonight."

Mark just grins and pulls Lexie closer as Lexie says, "yeah, I decided to take a break from studying for the night. I'll be so glad when this year is over and I can actually start my internship."

"one more year babe!" Mark says as he kisses her forehead.

Just then Joe walks up to us, "Hey Cal, what can I getcha?"

Turning my attention towards Joe I say, "four shots of Tequila, please sir!" I say with small laugh. Joe hates when I call him sir.

Rolling his eyes, he smirks and replies, "coming right up. _Madame"_ I squint my eyes at him and say, "Touche" and we both laugh as he pours the shots. Mark and Lexie have made their way towards the other side of the bar and I see them talking to what I assume are some of Lexie friends, so as Joe hands me the tray I turn to walk towards Addison and Alex when the door chimes once again, I look over towards the door, and see. Arizona, Teddy, and I'm assuming Teddy's boyfriend walking through the door. I almost drop the tray in my hands when I see Arizona, she looks…..wow. just...wow. I have no words. When I told her, I expected to see sexy, she really must have taken that to heart, because she looks amazing!

 _Oh boy, I am in trooooooubleeee._

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 _ **Arizona's POV**_

After texting Teddy and letting her know the change of plans for the night, I rushed home and started getting ready. I'm currently standing in my closet in nothing but my bra and panties trying to figure out what to wear tonight. Joe's is not a fancy bar, so the little black number I have is definitely, out of the question tonight. I need something that's casual, but hott, I have a Latina goddess to impress!

I hear my text tone go off on my phone, so I walk over to my dresser and check it.

 **Hey Z! Me and Henry are leaving now, so see ya in 15! -Teddy**

 **Awesome! I'm still trying to find something to wear, doors unlocked so just come on in. - AZ**

Putting my phone back down, I blow out a breath and start to walk back to my closet. "what to wear….what to wear… what to- oh! I got it!" quickly turning on my heel I walk back towards my dresser, and pull open the drawer, grabbing a plain black tank top and my favorite pair jean shorts.

I grin to myself, as I mumble, "Dr. Torres wants sexy, so sexy she shall get!"

I throw my top on and shimmy into my shorts, then walk over to my closet and pick out my favorite pair of cowgirl boots and pull them on. I done my hair and makeup already, so I'm ready to go!

Hearing my front door open and close, let's me know Teds and Henry have arrived. A few seconds later I hear a knock on the door frame as Teddy says "he-woah! You look hott!"

I chuckle and turn to see Teddy with an impressed look on her face as she's checking me out. Raising an eyebrow, I say, "not so bad yourself, lady!"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving me a wink she says, "don't I know it."

I roll my eyes, and shake my head at her response then turn to head in my bathroom. Just as I'm about to shut the door I yell out to my best friend, "give me just a sec, and I'll be out!"

"gotcha, I'll be in the living room with Henry."

I hum in response as I look at myself in the full length mirror hung on the back on the door. I have to admit, I do look pretty hott. I decided to wear my hair down and wavy, my makeup and smokey eyes have never looked better. The tank top I chose is a short, tight fitting one that shows a little stomach and a lot...and I mean a LOT of cleavage. My Daisy Duke shorts are so tight, they might as well be painted on. They're dark blue ripped distressed denim, that sits low on my hips, and if they were any shorter my ass cheeks would be out on display. Finishing off the outfit is my brown cowgirl boots with heels that make my ass pop!

Still staring at myself in the mirror, I take a step back, and strike a sexy pose. I spread my legs a little, and pop my left hip. I hook both thumbs in a front belt loop and pull the waistline of my shorts down a little, then I tilt my head and do my best sexy squint. _Callie will drool._ I raise an eyebrow at myself as use my best Joey Tribbiani voice and say, "how YOU doin?" I giggle, straighten myself out, and head out into the living room to join Teddy and Henry.

"wow, you look great Arizona." I hear Henry say as I walk into the room.

"Well thank you Henry, you're looking handsome as always" I reply with a smile, I glance at the time, then turn to look at Teddy and ask "you wanna head out or just chill for a few? It's still a little early."

"We have an hour, we can wait a few minutes, first you need to tell me why you are all sexied up just to meet some friends at Joe's. Planning to get some tonight, Robbins?"

"Can't a girl just wanna look good Teds?" I say giving her a sweet smile, trying to avoid giving her the real explanation.

"I'm not buying that." she deadpans.

Giving my best friend a pout I reply, "I just felt like dressing up!"

Raising an eyebrow, Teddy shrugs as she says, "still not buying it." then gives me a playful look as she jokingly says "what? You trying to impress Callie?"

My eyes widening and I feel a blush creeping up then, a little too quickly I say, "wha-psh Teddy, that is ridiculous. Callie is just a friend. No way." I finish with a big negative shake of my head.

"HOLY SHIT! You so have a crush on Callie!" Teddy shouts as she jumps up from the couch. "I knew it!"

I stomp my foot, and whine out "Tedddyyyyyyy, I do not have a crush on Callie!"

"Oh, you so do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"UGH! Stop it!" I yell as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Come on, just admit it. Honestly Arizona it's obvious.

"How is it obvious?"

"Ha! See told you!" Teddy says as she high fives her boyfriend, who's looking on in amusement.

I don't give her a reply as I drop down into the love seat behind me. Teddy walks over to me and squats down, placing her hand on the knee, she looks at me in concern before she says, "hey come on, I was just teasing ya, you know that."

I let out a sigh and whisper "but it's true… I do like Callie. I like her a lot actually." looking at my best friend, I see her give me a smile.

"So, that's what this whole get up is about?" she says motioning up and down at my outfit.

"Yes..no...well kinda?" I say with a shrug. She motions with her hand for me to continue. "I kinda told Callie that I was looking forward to seeing her all sexied up tonight….annnddd she said that if I get to see her looking all sexy, then she expects to see me looking sexy as well." I mumble out, while looking anywhere but at my best friend.

"Uh huh, so this is for her." I hear Teddy say as I look up towards her and give her a sheepish grin as she continues talking, "Well, you are going to make her jaw hit the floor. I mean if you were trying to impress her, job well done Robbins."

A dimpled smile makes its way onto my face at that. "I hope so."

"You gonna try to take her home?" Teddy asks with a smirk on her face. She's knows my game. I don't do relationships, haven't in a long time. Can't get your heart broken, with one night stands….but Callie's not a one night stand kinda girl….

"Uh, no." is the short answer I give my friend, who gives me a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not even sure Callie is into women an-"

I'm cut off by Teddy laughing out "when has that ever stopped you before?" I give her a glare, and she closes her mouth and nods for me to continue.

"She's going through a lot right now, and I don't need to add to it by trying to get in her pants." I shrug then add, "and she's isn't a one night type of girl."

Teddy slowly nods her head and purses her lips, we sit silently for a few seconds before she asks, "how do you know she's not the one night type?" _I should've known that was coming…._

Running my hands up and down my thighs, I stand up and start pacing the room. "Callie is….she's…beautiful. stunning. I am absolutely amazed by everything about her...from her beautiful black hair and smooth tan skin to her strong arms and amazing curves. Speaking of her curves, wanna know what curve on her body is my favorite?…." I stop pacing, and look towards Henry and Teddy. They're both sitting there smiling and nodding for me continue...so, I do. I could talk about her all day.

"Her smile. Her smile is the most beautiful curve on that woman's body, I swear, she could light up the world with that mega-watt smile. Have you ever noticed her eyes? They are this beautiful deep shade of brown, and they're so expressive, you know exactly what she's feeling just by looking into them, at least I can anyways." I finish with a dreamy sigh and a goofy smile pointed towards my friends. Henry, always the quiet one, sends me a smile and a nod. Teddy, looks thoughtful as she says, "well, there is definitely no denying that you are attracted to her." she chuckles before she says, "but you still didn't answer the question, Arizona."

I give her a confused look. _What was the question again?_

"how do you know, Callie is not a one night stand kind of girl?" she asks speaking slowly. _Oh. Right. Damn. I was hoping she would forget that._

"I just know, okay?"

"Nope."

"Nope? Nope what?"

"You know what."

"fiiiiineeeee" I huff out and Teddy just gives me a smirk.

 _I've never been good at sharing my feeling with others. Growing up, Tim and I were best friends. We would help each other through whatever the other had going on. He was the first person, I came out to, he held my hand while I told our parents, and he puffed his chest and stood toe to toe with dad when we thought he was going to kick me out for being gay.. then he joined the marines, so he wasn't around as much. Then I met Teddy. We hit it off right from the start, and she quickly became my best friend. I learned to trust her and I used to talk to her the way I talked with Tim, she always knew when something was up with me, and she could eventually get me to open up, but when Tim died I closed myself off to everybody, including her. We're close now, but before? Psh, we were damn near inseparable. I miss That. I miss Tim. I miss Teddy. I miss who I used to be….._

I guess I stay quiet for too long, because I hear Teddy start to quietly speak. "It has been so long, since I've seen that light in your eyes." I look up as Teddy continues to speak. "You used to be so happy, all the time Arizona. Your eyes were so bright, so full of life. Especially when you talked about your future, and how you were going to change the world. I miss seeing you happy." _I miss being happy..._

Chuckling she says, "remember how Tim used to joke about how bubbly and happy you were all the time, he swore you shit rainbows and glitter." We all let out a small laugh, I see Henry soothingly rub Teddy's back then quietly excuse himself, and heads out the front door.

Taking a deep breath, I say, "I just feel like a part of me is gone, ya know? I don't know how to fix it." I say as I look down at my hands.

I hear Teddy get up from the couch and come to stand in front of me, "Hey, look at me Arizona." she grabs my chin, and tilts it up, we meet each other's gaze and she says, "You don't have to do this alone Arizona. You have all these friends, that care so much about you, but we can't do anything but watch you struggle, because you won't let us help. let someone in again. It's okay to ask for help sometimes. Don't push us away, let us be there for you."

"I won't push you away, I promise." I say with a smile.

Pulling her hand back she says, "I believe you."

I scrunch my nose and look at her in confusion. "Really? Just like that, you're gonna believe me?"

Shrugging, Teddy says, "yep."

"why?"

"Because tonight, you let me in, and I just have a feeling that, everything is about to start falling back into place. I believe you." Teddy wraps her arms around me and I get a much needed hug from my best friend.

Pulling back, I ask, "why did you choose tonight of all nights to have this conversation? What happened?"

"Because, you've already started filling that hole, Arizona. You've already let someone in."

"No, I haven't."

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"the light."

I raise an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, "You saw the light?"

"Your eyes you idiot." _Now I'm confused._

"Teddy...what the hell are you talking about?"

"Callie. You let Callie in. You may not even realize it, but you did." _huh. Did I?_

"Why do you think that?"

"When you were talking about Callie your eyes lit up." she smiles at me and I return it with my own small smile. _Well she does make my days a whole lot brighter….no denying that._

"You like her." She doesn't ask, because she already knows.

"I do."

"Then tell me. I want to hear about the woman, that is bringing that light back." she pleads.

 _I miss Teddy. I miss my best friend. I made a promise._

"When I look into her eyes, I see so many emotions... kindness, humor, passion, hope, strength, but I also see pain. I can see that she's tired, and sometimes hopeless. I see sadness..and I want so badly to take all those bad things away, and replace them with nothing but good. Callie deserves someone who respects her and who can love her like she should be loved. She deserves the world. Callie is not a one night stand kind of girl. Callie is...different. She is unlike any woman I've ever met, something about her draws me in..and honestly, I believe it's the same for her. It's like when one of us walk into a room full of people, we feel the other's presence. I can walk into a room not knowing she's there, but I can feel her, so I look for her, and when I find her, she's already looking back at me. This connection that I feel with her, is unlike anything I have ever experienced. And It's not just the connection, I admire who she is as a person. She's so incredibly passionate about her career, you should hear how she talks about it. I can already tell she will make a great surgeon. She's kind and caring, and she never fails to make me laugh. You are right Teddy, I have let her in, but I never had a fighting chance of keeping her out. It's like when we're together, nothing else matters.

All the bullshit just disappears for a while. Teddy, when she's around, I feel like me again. The me I was three years ago, before Tim died, before I-...before I gave up on my dreams…and every day when we say our goodbyes, I feel just a tiny bit lighter than I did the day before.

I love everything about her, and I'm starting to believe that now that she's here, she can't ever walk away, because I'm not sure I could live without her." My eyes go wide as I realize just how much I just shared. _I guess when you have something good to talk about, it's easy._

"You really like her, huh?" Teddy asks as we both look to the door to see Henry walking in.

"Hello, my beautiful ladies, y'all ready to head out? It's 8:50." Henry says as he walks up to us and kisses us both on the cheeks.

I smile and nod my head, as Teddy grabs her keys and says, "hell yes!" and with that we're out the door.

20 minutes later, we're walking into Joe's and I immediately start the search for Callie.

"I'm telling you Z, when Callie sees you, her panties will drop."

I turn around, eyes wide in disbelief. "HENRY!" I shriek as I slap his arm. He shrugs and gives me a goofy grin then says, "hey, mine almost did." then turns to walk off towards the bar.

I turn to look at Teddy, who is almost rolling on the floor with laughter "I di- di-didn't thinkkkk he had ittttt inn himmmmmm!"

I mumble a quick "I need a drink" and turn towards the bar, but stop dead in my tracks. Leaning up against the bar, head tilted, eyes wide, and mouth open, is the sexiest woman I have ever seen. And she is staring right at me...well I'm pretty sure she's staring at my legs, but it still counts! _Panties. Will. Drop._

I smirk and walk towards her, as I close the distance, her mouth is still open, and she's still staring. I reach out my hand and with two fingers, I gently close her mouth, run my thumb across her bottom lip, then lean in and whisper, "close your mouth honey, you're drooling."

I hear her breath hitch as I pull back to look into her eyes. _Oh yeah, that's definitely, a little lust swirling around in those eyes. SCORE!_

I give her my best dimpled smile, as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and say, "you look beautiful. Breathtakingly stunning tonight, Calliope. Can I buy you a drink?"

I watch as a blush covers her cheeks and she nods. Clearing her throat, she looks me up and down, then back up to my face and says, "you...I...wha-...wow. ...just..wow…. Arizona, you look amazing. Hot. Beautiful. Sexy. And you are definitely going to dance with me."

Before I can reply, Callie's grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

 _Okay, you can do this. Callie is your friend. Keep it clean Robbins._

They're playing an upbeat song, and Callie starts to move her hips.

 _Oh, good lord!_

She starts running her hands over her body…

 _Ok. Panties may be dropp-NO! bad Arizona! Callie. Is. Your. Friend._

She bites her lips and raises her brow at me…..

 _I think I just came._

One second I'm watching her dance, the next second my hips are being grabbed and pulled into hers as she leans in to seductively whisper, "dance with me." a shiver runs down my spine, as she trails her fingertips around the inside of my waistline.

 _Panties ruined._

She smirks, pulls her hands away, then turns her back to me.

 _Don't touch. Don't touch….do- fuck it!_

I grab her hips and pull her close, as I finally start to move to the beat. Callie reaches around, wraps one of her arms around my neck and grinds her ass into my center. I can't control the soft moan, that spills from my lips, as my eyes roll back.

 _I have one goal tonight….try not to rip this goddesses clothes off and take her right here on the dance floor….ohhhh_ fuuck!

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoyed! The next chapter is going to be continuing their night at Joes, then I Promise Grandma Rosa will be making her appearance! Oh! I have a Twitter, you should follow me! Greys_fan_94**

 **Don't forget to hit that review button! Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Life just has not been my friend these past few months. Please Excuse any mistakes I have missed, after fighting for over five hours with the FF app and my computer that doesn't want to work correctly, I have finally been able to get this chapter up! Thank you for all the messages, and I hope you all haven't gave up on me yet! This is a longer chapter but it was needed to get this story moving along. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: All characters owned by The Queen of TV Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland.**

 _PL  
_ **  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

 _Oh good lord, what am I doing?!_

This woman has me feeling all kinds of feelings right now. One minute I'm worried about boundaries, and the next I'm touching her skin! Not just any skin either, the skin right below the waist of her incredibly short, sexy, cut offs. _Mmmmm… her skin is so soft. I wonder if she tastes as good as she feels…_ I need to take it down a notch or two. 

I watch her eyes darken and I feel her shiver. _Shit, that is so hot._ I can't help the smirk I give her in return. Seeing her reaction to my touch makes me want to touch more. I'm turning her on, and that's turning me on. 

Before I lose all control, I turn away from her and continue dancing. The way I'm moving, is anything but innocent. She's watching, I know she is. _I can feel her watching me….and I love it._ I put a little more sway in my hips and I glide my hands over my body, up through my hair and raise them above my head. I'm using all my best moves to entice the blonde bombshell. 

I'll admit, I was a little skeptical about asking Arizona to dance. I wasn't sure if it would be crossing the line of not. I know we have been playing this little game of teasing one another, but there's got to be some boundaries, right? I mean, she's kinda my boss. Well, she's not technically my _boss._ If she were my boss, I'd be making money.I'm not getting paid any dollar amount for the hours I put in at Puppy Love, instead my "paycheck" is a signature on my timesheet…. 

_A timesheet given to me by my probation officer…. The probation officer I have because I was charged with a crime…. A crime I honestly didn't know I was committing…._ _Fuck how could I be so naive? How could I not know I was engaged to a drug dealer? How- No. Stop thinking about it. This is not the time, or the place to think about this. If I think about it, it will ruin my night. A night that was much needed…_

Whew okay so, as I was saying before I got distracted, the work I'm doing is court ordered community service. Arizona is my court appointed "Community Service _Leader_." Still, I report to her, she tells me what to do, and it is her signature that is required on those timesheets…like I said, she's kinda my boss. But I also consider her my friend. A friend I really wanted to dance with. Friends dance together. They can friendly dance. _Damn right they can!_ So I stopped worrying about crossing a eyes widen in surprise as I feel two hands grab at my hips, and roughly pulls me into the sexy body they are attached to. My body is humming with excitement, and I want more. I need more. I reach behind me and wrap an arm around her neck, and pull her close. She grinds into my ass… _Oh fuck._ She moaned. _Oh my god. That was the sexiest moan I have ever heard._ My libido skyrockets and my grip on her tightens. 

Yes, I asked Arizona to dance with me, but I was not expecting this. What we're doing, is not friendly dancing. The way we're moving and grinding against each other, you would think we were lovers. This is practically sex on the dance floor. 

What started out as a little innocent game of teasing, is now anything but innocent. We shouldn't be doing this, but when Arizona Robbins _moans,_ unintentional or not,in your ear, while grinding against your ass...it's hard to maintain your self control. _I'm going to need a cold shower after this..._

 _PL_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 _PL_

Four songs in, and we're still at it. Faces flushed, ragged breaths, and sweat is dripping down both our bodies. We're now dancing face to face, her left leg is between mine, and dangerously close to my seriously aroused center. So close, I'm positive she can feel what she's doing to me. My hands are at her waist, and she has her arms wrapped around my neck. I watch as a bead of sweat runs down her chest, in between the most perfect set of breasts that I have ever seen. _Seriously, they're good boobs._

I swear I never understood the appeal of motorboating, but in this moment? I want nothing more than to shove my fac- _Stop it Callie! Ya Damn perv._

I need a distraction. And fast. Managing to look away, I set my gaze on Joe as he hugs a woman I've never seen before. I watch as he pulls back, then takes her left hand in his hand to examine the ring adorning her finger. He gives the man standing beside them a thumbs up. _Hmm..wonder what's up with that._

I glance down as I feel Arizona slowing her movements and squeezing my hips, I give her a smile that she returns. "enjoying yourself?" _oh, you have no idea._

I chuckle at her question and with a raised eyebrow I playfully say, "I got a smoking hot blonde in my arms, what do you think?" _cool it down Torres._

I watch as she lets out a giggle and a blush rises on her cheeks. "Well aren't you just a little Casanova tonight?" 

I smile and just shrug my shoulders. Finally the song comes to an end, and I hear Joe let out a loud whistle to gain everyone's attention. Once everyone quiets down, he begins to speak. 

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves tonight!" a bunch of hooping and hollering is heard, as Joe smiles, and raises his hand to silence the crowd. "I'm glad everyone is having a good time! I have some very special people here with me tonight, my sister Amber, and her new husband, John. Unfortunately, I was not able to make it to their Wedding last month, so tonight, I would love nothing more than to recreate a few moments that I had to miss. Please clear the dance floor, for Mr. and Mrs. Lynch!" 

Arizona and I head back to our friends, and take a seat. I look over at Addison to see her giving me a devilish smirk. I playfully smack her leg and mumble a quiet "shut up." I snag her beer and gulp it down as the music begins to play and the newlyweds start to dance. 

We all watch in silence as the couple dances to Ed Sheeran's song, "Thinking out Loud". About halfway through the song, Arizona leans in and says, "It's so sweet of Joe to do this." 

"Yeah, it is. They make a cute couple, don't you think?" I say, never taking my eyes off the newlyweds. 

"They do! Look at the way they're looking at each other, I swear if I ever find someone who looks at me like that, I might just change my views on marriage!" _change your view?_

I finally look over to the blonde, who still has her eyes on the couple and ask, "You don't want to get married?" 

She turns to face me and shrugs, "I mean, I've never really pictured myself getting married. Even as a kid, I never dreamed of dancing down the aisle in a big fancy dress. I kinda think the whole wedding thing is overrated. Plus legally binding yourself to someone, just makes things more complicated when you break up."

"Okay, first off, you don't _have_ to have a big fancy wedding. Dom proposed when S-" _shit. "_ I mean, when Dom proposed, we were just going to go down to the courthouse." her eyes go wide at that, but I just continue talking. "And secondly, usually when two people get married, they plan to be together forever, so they don't really think about the legal stuff." 

I watch as Arizona nods and she says, "valid points, but...I just never really had the desire to get married. Maybe one day I'll meet someone that changes my mind, maybe I won't. I'm content either way. She'd have to be one hell of a woman to make me get down on one knee though." she finishes with a chuckle. 

By now, the newlyweds have finished their dance. Joe informed the crowd that, throughout the night, he would be throwing in songs from the couple's wedding, and we were welcome to join in on the celebration. Upbeat music begins to play. Teddy drags Henry to the dance floor, as Alex, Mark, and Lexie decide to play a game of darts. 

Addison stands and says, "I need a drink. You two want another?" she says pointing between me and Arizona. We give her our drink order and she takes off towards the bar, leaving Arizona and I alone at the table. We're quiet for a moment, then out of the blue, she asks, "so, courthouse huh?" 

I look towards the ceiling, and blow out a puff of air, "Yup. Court house."

"And you were okay with that?"

I start to answer, but I stop when Addison hurriedly walks to the table and puts our beers down, I raise an eyebrow in question. "Hottie asked me to dance." is all she says before she takes off. 

I roll my eyes then look back at Arizona, I take a sip of my beer, then start explaining, "It wasn't my dream, but I was okay with it. When I was growing up, I always imagined my love making some grand gesture to propose, and I dreamed of the fairytale wedding. The white dress, daddy walking me down the aisle, the whole works. The day Dom proposed, he walked in the door covered in grease, came up beside me and said "we should get married." then pulled the ring out of his pocket, placed it on the counter, then went to take a shower. Not gonna lie it was disappointing." Shrugging my shoulders, I add, "but I loved Dom, so I put the ring on my finger and that was that. When he suggested the courthouse, I just went with it."

Arizona is looking at me in disbelief when she says, "not trying to offend you or anything, but why would you just go with it? It was your life too…" 

Nodding my head, "You're right. It was my life too, but I was okay with it. Yes, a little disappointed that I wouldn't get my dream wedding, but I was okay...because I never really pictured _our_ wedding." _okay that sounded really bad, and she looks really confused._

Blue eyes are filled with confusion, as she says, "you are gonna have to break this down me, because I am completely lost here." her face is all pouty and she looks so damn _adorable._

"You know how, sometimes you do something, but you don't really think about doing it?" she nods, but stays silent waiting for me to continue. "When I was with Dom, that was how it was...I thought I was meant to be with him, so I knew marriage was a step that we would eventually take. Now that I've had the time to sit back and think about it, I know that I loved him, but I was never _in love_ with him. I never pictured my future with him. I didn't think about what it would be like to be married to him or spend the rest of my life with him. When I thought about my future, I thought about being a surgeon, buying a house, raising my kid… but I never pictured _him._ I didn't realize that, until we had broken up." I wipe the tear away, that I wasn't able to hold in, as I finish with, "I loved him, so I just automatically assumed, he was part of the plan. I think deep down I always knew we weren't meant to be, but I never allowed myself to acknowledge it." I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. I've never told that to anyone before, but it feels good to get it off my chest.

Arizona places a hand over mine that is resting on the table top, looking up, I am met with concerned blue eyes as she says, "Callie...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

I give her a small smile, "don't apologize. I'm fine, I promise. Honestly I feel better now that I've told someone." _Now that I've told you…._

"Good, good…so if you could have your dream proposal, what would it be?" 

I open my mouth to respond, but don't get the chance, because everybody decided to come back to the table.

"Alright! Fresh beers for everyone!" Alex says as he puts the tray down. Everybody grabs a beer and sits down, and conversations start up. My eyes snap to Mark as I hear him say, "Soooo, Arizona, those were some nice moves out there. Where'd you learn to dance like that?" he wiggles his eyebrows as Arizona laughs and says, "It's a secret!" 

Addison chimes in with, "I wish I could move like that." then she looks at me and says, "I bet she's great in bed." _dear lord, I'm going to smack that woman._

Before I have a chance to kill my best friend, Arizona smugly replies, "better than great Addison. I'm fucking fantastic!" _did someone turn up the heat?_

"Arizona, show Addison that thing you do with your tongue!" Teddy says while laughing. _Wait._ _What?!_

Alex chokes on his beer, then lets out a loud laugh when Addison's eyes go wide. 

Before I can stop myself I blurt out, "how do you know what she can do with her tongue?" 

Teddy shrugs and says, "she showed me." _I'm not sure I like Teddy anymore._

 _You jealous?_

 _No.  
_

 _You are!_

… _.shut up._

"You slept with Robbins?!"

"Holy shit"

"When did this happen?" 

Everyone is talking at the same time, Arizona is laughing, and Teddy looks mortified as she yells, "No! Not like that! Arizona a little help here!" 

_Yeah an explanation would be nice..._

Calming down enough to talk, Arizona finally speaks, "alright, alright. we've never slept together. We were at a party one night, and we were all pretty wasted and some douchebag came up to me and started saying all this shit about me being gay. Telling me I couldn't please a woman as good as he could. I told him he was full of shit and that I could make his girlfriend come harder than he could. He asked how, and well, I demonstrated." she shrugs and leans back in her chair. _Not so sure I wanna know how you demonstrated that…._

"I'm still not quite sure how it's even possible to do what you did." _okay now I wanna know._

"I'm gifted." _oh I bet you are._

The conversation starts to die down after that, and we all just sit around making small talk and drinking. A few minutes later, Joe has the microphone again and is telling us about how his sister and her husband met, saying John walked up to Amber one night at a local bar and the first words he ever spoke to here were "I think I'm gonna marry you." _bold man, Johnny boy._

Joe finishes his story and the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars starts to play. Everybody is up and cheering as the couple is out on the dance floor dancing to the upbeat tune.

I turn to look at the blonde next to me and say, "this song." 

She turns and gives me a confused look, and asks, "What about this song?" 

"My dream proposal. I'm a super cheesy, hopeless romantic." We both laugh at that and I continue, "the first time I heard this song, I fell in love with it. I always dreamed of someone incorporating this song into the proposal. 

"Calliope...that is...extremely cheesy!" she laughs out, and I give her my best pouty face. 

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I tell her as I try to Stifle my own giggles. _It is pretty cheesy._

I can't contain the goofy grin that works its way onto my face, as I say, "It's cheesy, but come on! You have to admit, that it would be like, the _cutest_ proposal ever!" 

Getting her laughter under control, Arizona nods her head and says, "I'll admit, it would be cute."

We are brought out of our little bubble when Alex calls over the table, "hey Robbins."

Arizona turns to look over at the man and raises both eyebrows in acknowledgment, "what's up?"

Still looking down at his phone he says, "Rosa just sent an email out, have you read it yet?"

I feel myself tense at the mention of my grandma Rosa, the grandmother that I have not yet been reunited with….. Arizona must have felt it too, because she places a hand on my knee and gives it a comforting squeeze, as she sits straight up in her seat. Her playful demeanor turns more serious as she says, "no, I felt my phone vibrate earlier but I haven't checked it yet. Usually if it's urgent, Rosa will email then call me. What's it say?"

Nodding his head, Alex replies, "says that the Texas SPCA was asking for help. After that hurricane, they had so many rescues, that every single shelter and rescue in the state has maxed out their occupancy limit. Rosa said to expect _at least_ 4 transport trucks to be arriving all throughout the day Monday. All the dogs we will be taking in, have been surrendered by their families, so all of them will be adoptable." He pauses to read over the email once again, then looks up to me as he says, "she wants me, you, and Teddy to get together and figure out a game plan for Monday and get all the volunteers we can for the week."

Arizona looks over to Teddy and Henry and asks, "Teds, you okay with just doing this now? All three of us are here, but I know this is Henry's first night back in town and y'all wanted to have a fun, work free night…."

Giving a thumbs up, Teddy says, "Totally fine with it, as long as everybody else is good with it."

There is no objections from any of the occupants of the Table, so Arizona says, "alright, give me a few minutes, let me check on a few things, and then we can run through how Monday needs to go."

Alex stands as he replies, "Gotcha boss. I'm going to go grab another beer, anybody need another?" After getting everyone's drink order, Alex takes off to the bar.

Arizona closes her eyes and tilts her head from side to side, while drumming the fingers of her free hand on the table top and mumbling to herself. _She's so cute!_ After a couple of minutes, she opens her eyes then removes her hand from its resting place on my knee, and I almost whimper at the loss of the warmth of her touch. She pulls out her phone from her purse, unlocks it, and pulls up an app. She glances up at me and asks, "what's your availability for next week?"

"Other than a meeting with my probation officer on Thursday, I'm completely free." 

"Super! My next question is, how many hours are you willing to work?"

"As many as you need me to."

Raising an eyebrow she asks, "are you sure?"

Chuckling I say, "Yes Arizona, I'm sure. It's either spend my days at Puppy Love with you, or spend my days alone in my lonely apartment." I finish with a shrug. 

"So, you wouldn't mind coming in at say, 6:30 Monday morning?" dimples pop as the blonde beauty gives me one of her super magic smiles. _Woah 6:30? In the morning?_

I rub the back of my neck as I sheepishly ask, "6:30? Uh wow. That's uh… that's kinda early isn't it? I don't usually come in until 9."

"It is...but we have so much to do to get ready for all these dogs coming in. It would really help out a lot, if you were to come in when Alex and I do….plus the earlier you get there, the more time you get to spend with me!" she ends her statement by batting her eyelashes and giving me an adorable childlike smile. _Ignore the cuteness...ignore the cuteness…_

I squint my eyes at her, "I'm really not a morning person…" 

She pops her dimples once again as she says, "I'll bring coffee! You love coffee!" _not the dimples! No one can resist those things!_

I cross my arms across my chest, and just as I'm about to answer, she scoots closer to me, and uses both her hands to uncross my arms. I raise a brow at her, when she wraps both her arms around my left arm. _Why is this adorable woman hugging my arm?_

I look around the table, and notice everybody silently watching us. Alex, who is just getting back with the drinks, is smirking, Teddy grins then rolls her eyes, Henry is sipping his fresh beer and quietly laughing, Lexie is giggling, while Mark and Addison both are turning red from trying to hold back their laughter.

I feel a tug on my arm, and when I look down I am met with _the most adorable_ pouty lips and big blue Puppy dog eyes…. _This woman. This grown woman is clinging to my arm, pouting, and looking at me with Puppy dog eyes...and I find it….adorable. she's adorable. And charming. And cute. And sexy. And beautiful…._ My internal ramblings are cut short, when I feel another tug from the cute, blue eyed, adorable woman clinging to my arm.

Our eyes meet, and I can see a playful glint in her baby blues, as she says, "pretty, pretty, pleaaaaaaasssssseeeeee Calliope!" _okay, no way can I say no to that._

I can't hide my smile. _She knows she's won. I know it, and everybody at this table knows it._ Still,I playfully shake my head and mouth 'no' to her.

Smiling, she rests her chin on my shoulder, looks up at me from under her lashes, and sweetly whispers, "Please? For me?" 

I let out a breathy chuckle then say, "fiiiine. for you, I will be there. But there better be coffee."

The bubbly blonde claps her hands together and lets out an excited 'yay!' which makes the whole table Burst into fits of laughter. 

I nudge Arizona and say, "by the way, I was in, the moment you mentioned coffee."

I get a playful slap to the arm when she exclaims "Hey! You tricked me!"

Shaking my head I say, "no I didn't! Before I had a chance to give you an answer, you were clinging to me like a little monkey!" 

We all watch in amusement as my little Blonde monkey crosses her arms, lets out a huff and slumps down in her seat.. and _was the a foot stomp?  
_

"what...are you…. 12?" Teddy says through fits of laughter.

Arizona shoots a glare towards her best friend, "not nice Theodora!"

Mark belts out, "I need to see some ID, blondie!"

"Suck it, Mark!"

Lexie joins in by asking "are you guys sure I'm the youngest one here?" 

Arizona throws a balled up napkin at Lexie's head while exclaiming, "next time you volunteer, you are on dooky duty the whole time! _Did she really just say dooky?_

Next comes Addie, "how is it possible for a grown woman be _that_ adorable?" _right! It shouldn't be possible!_

This gets a grin from the blonde, "It's a gift!" 

Alex makes that grin disappear when he says, "the real question here is, how is it possible for a grown woman to act like _that_ and still get laid?!" _I'd do her. Don't lie Karev, you would...actually let's not think about that.  
_

"Hey! I get laid!" _no doubting that. "_ I get laid a lot!" _how much is a lot exactly?_

Alex tips his beer towards his boss and says, "I know."

"hot women, Karev. Most hotter than anyone I've seen YOU with!" _can we maybe change the subject? I think I need another drink..._

"I'm man enough to admit, that this is true." Alex says with a shrug, "I just don't get. You're all perky, and bubbly, and use words like 'awesome' and 'super'... you wear heelys…" _heelys? Really?_ "and have almost every single Disney movie ever made…." confusion mixed with a little frustration passes over Alex's face and he gulps down the rest of his beer. He shakes his head and says, "and you get ten times more pussy than I do! How is that possible?!" _STOP! We did NOT need to know that! I definitely need another drink!_

 _My body tenses as images of faceless women and Arizona keep running through my mind. I picture Arizona kissing them, touching them, undressing them…. I unconsciously clench my fists._

"Well, what can I say Karev? Women find me irresistible!"

"OR maybe they heard how good in bed you are, from one of the _many_ women you've bedded." is Alex's snide reply.

I can't hold back the quiet growl that leaves my throat. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe to try to calm my racing heart. _Naked Arizona on top of naked faceless woman…. Touching, kissing, groping….tasting…_ I'm sure I have crescent marks in my palms, considering how hard my nails are digging in them. _Why is this bothering me so much? Arizona is just my friend. She can sleep with anyone she wants…_

I open my eyes when I hear Arizona say, "I think it's the dimples. I've been told their killer, and you can't deny me anything when I use them on you." I chance a glance at the blonde, to see her staring at me with a smile on her face. I give her a smile in return, then move my gaze to the dance floor.

I block out the conversations around me, and I'm lost in my thoughts until I feel a hand placed on my right thigh. Looking up at the owner of the hand, Addison gives me a small sympathetic smile, "you okay?"

I nod my head as I sigh, "yeah." 

"You sure? For a minute there, I thought you were going to jump across the table and strangle Alex." she says jokingly. 

I just smile at the red head and nod my head. The two of us talk for a few more minutes, then we all turn our attention to the blonde beside me when she claps her hands and says, "okay, we ready?" 

After getting the go ahead from everyone, she continues. 

"Okay so, Alex and Callie, you two are going to come in at 6:30 on Monday, correct?" 

"Right." Alex says with a nod of his head. 

I playfully roll my eyes and say, "only because I was promised coffee" and I send a wink to the blonde. 

"Note to self: don't forget the coffee!" Arizona playfully says in response. Turning to Teddy, "Can you and Henry come in on Monday?" 

Henry is the first to answer, "I have a meeting with the team first thing, but I should be able to get there by 11." 

"Awesome! Teddy?" 

Looking up from her phone, Teddy answers, "I just checked my schedule. I have an overnight, and a scheduled heart valve repair at 8 a.m…." _she's a surgeon? How did I not know that? "_ I should be done no later than 12:30." 

_I wonder if she works at Seattle Grace._

"Alright, then you and Henry just come in whenever you're off." Arizona replies as she types a few notes in her phone. 

"Works for me" and "Sounds good" is the replies given from Teddy and Henry. 

Alex cuts in saying, "I sent texts out to the volunteers, so far we have Owen, Derek, Stacey, and Eli." 

"They give you any times?" 

"Uhh, yeah. Owen said he's off, so he can be there by 9, Derek will be there around 10:30, Stacey and Eli both said they can work their usual hours." 

Arizona is typing away as she nods her head. Finally looking up she lets out a sigh, "We are really going to need as many hands as we can get... no less than 4 trucks, means we are looking at _at least_ 30 to 40 dogs. I'll be able to work the kennel some, but I'll be swamped by all the paperwork." 

"I wish I could, but I have classes all day Monday." Lexie says sadly.

"I can help…" Mark says with a shrug. "I have a night shift, so I'm free all day." _awee, good 'ol Marky!_

Arizona smiles up at Mark, "that would be great Mark! Thank you so much!" 

"I'm on call, but I can help too." Addie says. _Addison Montgomery? Getting her hands dirty? Sayyyyyy whhhhhaatttt?_ Mark and I both look at our friend in surprise at this. 

"Really Addison? You? You're going to voluntarily do manual labor?" I ask in amusement. 

"Shut up Cal. It's for a good cause." She's says while giving me a playful nudge. 

Arizona responds gratefully, "well I appreciate that, Addison. Thank you." she receives a smile from the redhead. 

I turn to the blonde and ask, "what's next on the agenda?" 

"Well, that's really about all for now." At this everyone goes their separate ways. 

"Mind giving me a rundown of how Monday is going to go?" I ask as I peel the label my empty beer bottle. 

"Well…. Me, you, and Alex will come in and do the regular daily duties, and start setting kennels up for the new arrivals…. I'll probably head in about an hour before you two come in and do inventory.. I'll more than likely have to make a supply run after we finish daily duties. I'll have Alex go through to inspect and do any repairs that may need to be done. It will be easier to set up the kennels before the dogs get there, so that's next on the list. As the dogs come in, we'll put them in the system. Stacey and Eli will take them and get them cleaned up and walk them over to our exam rooms, where our on call vet will do a cursory exam, and give vaccinations to the ones coming to us with no records. After all that, they go to the kennels. With this many dogs, it's important we stay as sanitary as possible, so I'll have volunteers assigned to clean up duty…. That's basically it haha." she lets out a breathe and takes a sip of her beer as she finishes. 

My eyes are wide, and "woah" is the first thing to leave my mouth. This gets a chuckle out of the blonde. 

"Woah is right. Monday is going to be crazy. A little advice, bring an extra change of clothes just in case. There's been plenty of times I've had to finish my shift with ripped jeans or a wet shirt" _wouldn't mind seeing that!_

"I will definitely be sure to not wear a white shirt Monday." I say with a wink. 

Those blues eyes squint and she playfully replies, "but white is _suuuch_ a good color on you!" 

"You just want to see the goods Robbins! You perv!" I reply as I nudge her playfully. 

"Eh, maybe" she says nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. 

We continue our playful banter for a while, when we here Joe announce last call and announce that one more song will be played for the newlyweds. 

I can't hide my grin or contain my not so badass squeal when the song starts…. 

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on…**

Oh snap! It's your song Cal!" Mark yells out. 

I just grin and nod. _I love this song!_ I close my eyes and start bobbing my head to the music, ignoring the rest of the group. 

**You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

"What the hell is this song?" Arizona asks in amusement. 

My eyes snap open and I give her an incredulous look, "uh, only the best song ever recorded!" 

**We got this king size to ourselves**  
 **Don't have to share with no one else**  
 **Don't keep your secrets to yourself**  
 **It's karma sutra show and tell**

She's looking at me like I'm crazy, "never heard it." _excuse me?!_

 **Woah, there's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
It's so subtle, I'm in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you**

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously." 

I lean in closer to her, and start singing along with the song. 

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**  
 **You got the healing that I want**  
 **Just like they say it in the song**  
 **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

She raises one perfectly shaped brow as I ask, "You like it?" 

"Not really, no." She's says in disinterest 

"You're lying!" I say in mock defense, and she just shakes her head. 

**You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Arizona goes to stand, covering both ears with her hands she says, "my ears are going to start bleeding if I don't get out of here!" 

Before she can take a step, I'm grabbing her arm, she looks down with a playful smile as I playfully start serenading her with the last part of the song... 

**"And when you leave me all alone**  
 **I'm like a stray without a home**  
 **I'm like a dog without a bone**  
 **I just want you for my own…**

 **"**

She rolls her eyes at me, but doesn't make an attempt to free herself from my grip… _ahhh, there's those killer dimples...  
_  
 **"I got to have you babe  
Woah, there's loving in your eyes..."**

I pull her closer to me as I continue to sing to her…. 

" **That pulls me closer  
It's so subtle, I'm in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you…"**

I sing the next part a little louder which gets a laugh out of my blonde... _The blonde. Not my. Arizona isn't mine._

" **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!"**

I playfully wag my eyebrows at her, and she lets out a cute giggle, hiding her face behind her left hand to hide her blush. _Too late, I saw itttttttt! So. Fucking. Cute._

" **You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"**

Grinning from ear to ear, I pull her hand away from her face and finish the song.

 **"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"**

Our table of friends give a mocking round of applause and hear some teasing "awwwe's" and kissing noises. 

Ignoring our friends, I give Arizona a playful wink as I let go of her arm and stand up. 

Blue eyes roll, "You're ridiculous!" _but you like it._

I just shrug, and turn towards our friends, who are now all standing and gathering their stuff. 

Addison is the first to speak, "this was fun! We definitely have to do this again soon." 

After a round of agreement from the group, we all head for the exit. We get outside, and we all say our goodbyes. Mark and Lexie are the first to head off, leaving me, Arizona, Addie, Teddy, and Henry standing on the sidewalk. 

I'm scrolling through my phone when I feel a hand on my arm, looking up I see Arizona smiling sweetly at me, "you have a beautiful singing voice, Calliope." 

I blush at the compliment, "do you _have_ to call me that?" I teasingly say. 

"Well, it's a beautiful name, and it's fitting." 

I raise a questioning brow and ask, "how so?" _no way she knows what it means..._

"Calliope means music, and like I said, you have a beautiful voice." She's says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _Well I guess she does know._

I clear my throat and attempt not to swoon at her words, "well, ummm th-thank you. You're lucky I like you, Last person who tried calling me that, got a kick to the shin." I say grinning sheepishly. 

Throwing her head back laughing, she replies with, "well thank you for not kicking me!" 

Our conversation is cut off by Teddy asking if Arizona is ready to head home. The blonde gives her friend a nod then turns to Addison, "Addison, it was great seeing you again. Have a good night and I will see you Monday." 

'I had a great time! Definitely needs to happen again soon. You have a good night as well." 

The blonde turns her attention back to me, "Calliope…" she grins and I roll my eyes, "I had a _really_ great time tonight, thank you for inviting us." 

"I had a really great time tonight too, and thank you for coming…." I give her a mischievous smirk, and lean in close to her as I purr, "and I'm definitely satisfied with the amount of Sexiness I saw when you walked through the door tonight." I notice goose bumps rise on pale skin, leaning back I give her another wink. 

Her eyes are wide, and her mouth opens and closes a few times, as she tries to find her words. _Oh yeah, left her speechless...way to go Torres!_

After a few seconds the blonde beauty says in a sincere tone, "thank you, but let's be honest, Callie. All eyes were on you tonight, you looked….stunning." 

We both stand there staring at each other with matching smiles. _This woman is stealing my heart._

"ARIZONA! come on! I have to be up in like 3 hours!" Teddy yells from the car. 

"I guess you better get going." I say bashfully. 

"Yeahhh, I guess so… Goodnight Calliope" she says as she leans in for a hug. 

As I Wrap my arms around her waist, I can't help but inhale her intoxicating scent... _she smells so good… it's comforting...and being in her arms? I love hugging her….it feels so good…_ I turn my head and whisper, "goodnight Arizona." 

We both pull out the embrace, I stand there as she begins walking backwards towards the car, her eyes never leaving mine. Finally she reaches the car, and with one last wave climbs in. I've totally forgotten that Addison is standing right beside me until I hear, "Oh, you guys are so falling in love." 

"what?! No! No, we're not!"

 _love? What? She's crazy!...right?_

I follow Addison as she starts walking towards my building, "Mmmhmm, whatever Cal…. Most of the night, you two were in your own little world, totally ignoring the rest of us. It was like the both of you forgot there was anyone else at the table! I swear, you two are going to fall in love, get married, and have adorable babies together." 

Giving my crazy best friend a incredulous look I say, "You're insane!" 

"tanned skin, blue eyed babies with jet black hair and dimples!" she says dreamily. _Those would be some cute babies, but…._

"That...is not going to happen Addie." I say solemnly. 

She stops walking and turns to me, "Shit Callie, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.." 

"Addie, it's fine. Let's get back to my apartment, yeah?" I say giving my best friend a smile. 

Most of our walk is spent in silence, but just as we reach my building, I hear Addison start to sing, "Cal and Ari sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…." 

I laugh then playfully nudge my friend, "would you shut up?" I ask in an amused tone. _Kissing Arizona... I wonder how her lips would feel against mine…._

Ignoring me, Addison says, "what? You know you want to k-i-s-s her!" 

I don't deny it, cause, well, it's _maybe_ kinda true. 

We walk through the door to my apartment, and I tell Addie I'm heading to bed. We say our goodnights, and just as I'm about to shut my bedroom door Addison calls out, "You're falling for her Cal!" 

I don't answer, because…. _I know.  
_ PL  
 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXDOXDOXOXOXO**

* * *

 **AN: Sooooooo... what did ya think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN1: Hi! Oh my gosh, it's been such a long time! Okay so this chapter was originally going to be a super long chapter, but the document manager on this site is ridiculous and doesn't like to save my edited work...so I'm splitting this one chapter into multiple chapters (which means the next several chapters will be mostly Arizona's POV). I'm thinking that I may start making the length of my updates shorter, so I'm able to post , more often. I wanted to have a little fun before we got Into the heavy stuff, and I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters I post! Please read the AN at the end of this chapter! Please disregard any spelling or grammar mistakes this may have. It's been awhile!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters belong (unfortunately) to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Though they didn't use many of these characters to their full potential, I will do my best to do so.**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

It's 5 a.m. Monday morning, Dax and I just walked through the front door of Puppy Love. It's going to be a long day. In just a few short hours, the first of four transport trucks full of rescues from Texas will be arriving. No doubt I, along with the rest of our workers and volunteers will be running ourselves ragged trying to get everything squared away today. _At least Callie will be here._ We've decided it was best to remain closed to the public today, because we really aren't going to have the time or the hands to deal with customers and get all the incoming rescues situated.

"Alright boy, here's your breakfast." I say to Dax as I sit his bowl down in front of him. I pat him on the head as he chows down, then I head out of my office to the storage room so I can take inventory of the amount of dog food, leashes, bowls, buckets, and other things that we keep in Stock. I look around the room, and sigh. Oh _yeah definitely going to be making a supply run. Great. I was hoping I could avoid that._ Grabbing the clipboard hanging on the wall, I begin making a list of things I need to get. "Let's see….definitely need to grab some leashes, and dog food...dry and canned…-" I stop my calculating when my phone starts buzzing on the shelf beside me, I pick it up, and can't help but smile when I see I have an incoming call from my favorite sexy latina.

"Isn't it a little early for phone calls, Dr. Torres?" I say playfully as I answer the phone.

Chuckling, Callie replies back with a flirty tone, **"well Miss. Robbins, I simply could not go one more second without hearing that beautiful voice of yours!** " I can feel, what I'm sure is the goofiest grin known to man, make its way onto my face.

 _She thinks I have a beautiful voice?_

Wanting to continue with our playful banter I say, "If you think my talking voice is beautiful, you should hear me sing!" I'm not lying. I actually can sing.

 **"** **Well come on then Robbins, let me hear it!"**

 _I should have seen that one coming._

"Nu-uh. It is wayyyyyyy too early in the morning for me to be serenading you."

I hear her let out a small laugh before she says in mock annoyance, **"fiiiine, I guess I'll settle for a simple good morning then."**

"Good morning sunshine! You aren't calling to tell me you can't make it today are you? Cause that would make me very sad." I actually pout at the thought of not being able to spend the day with her... _geez get a grip Arizona!_

 **"** **Actually I was wondering...if you would open the door, because I really need some of that coffee you promised me!"**

 _she's here?! Yay!... wait… It can't be 6:30 already, can it?_ I pull my phone down, and quickly glance at the time. My eyes widen when I see that it's only 5:28. _Why is she already here? My coffee is good, but not THAT go-...crap! I forgot the Coffee!_

 _forget the coffee Arizona and go let that gorgeous woman inside!_

Jumping up from my position on the floor, I do a little happy dance, then walk (more like run) to the front door, "You're already here? It's not even 6 yet!"

As I open the front door, I am greeted by a smiling Callie.

"Hi." She says as she ends our call and slips her phone in her back pocket.

"What are you doing here this early?" I ask as she walks in past me.

"Well, you said you were coming in early, so I figured I would come keep you company...I hope that's alright with you."

 _Getting to see your pretty face will always be more than fine with me!_

Clearing my throat I give her a big grin, "That is very alright with me, but Callie you didn't have to do that!" _but I'm sure as shit glad you did._

Shrugging her shoulders she says, "I wanted to."

We both stand there smiling at each other for a few seconds, before I remember we are in fact here for a reason.

Chewing the corner of my bottom lip for a second I look up to her and sheepishly say, "Umm, I have a confession to make…"

"what did you do?" she playfully asks as she crosses her arms and raises a brow.

 _Time to turn on the cuteness. Robbins charm don't fail me now…._

Clasping my hands together in front of me, batting my eyes, and using the most innocent tone I can manage, "Wellllllllllllll….I might have sorta forgot the coffee." and I finish with poking my bottom lip out in a pout.

 _That should do it! No way she can get mad at this face….hopefully._

She gives me an attitude filled "mmmhmmm" and squints her eyes. I can't make out if she's actually upset or just pretending to be, so I pull out the big guns and give her one of my best dimpled smiles. _Because no one can resist the dimples, she said so herself._ I see the corner of her mouth twitch, and I know she's trying to hold back her own smile. _I got her now!_ "But I promise, as soon as I finish inventory and Alex gets here, you and I will head out to make a supply run, AND we will stop at Dunkin Donuts so I can buy you as much coffee as your heart desires."

"Make it a coffee _and_ a cheddar cheese bagel twist, and you have a deal." she says as she holds out her hand out for me to shake. I look down at her outstretched hand, and I can't help but notice that, even her hands are beautiful. They are slightly bigger than mine, and exude strength and femininity, in a unique blend that only she could possess. Her skin is smooth and flawless, and she has long slender perfect fingers…. I bet her hands are soft…. _I bet her hands are soft…_

 _I also bet those fingers could do amazing things to m-_

 _NOPE! Let's not go there, Z!_

Smiling, I reach out and as our hands meet, I swear I feel a spark. My breath gets caught in my throat and I hear her quietly gasp. _Does she feel it too?_ After our handshake lasts a little longer than appropriate, I sigh and reluctantly pull my hand out of hers- _was that a frown?_ I swear I see a frown flash across her tan features as our hands lose contact.

 _'_ _Come on Arizona, you did not see a frown…._

 _Yes I did! That was frown!..._

 _That was not a frown…._

 _Oh yes it was!..._

 _That was...That was a twitch! Yeah, just a twitch….._

 _That was definitely a frown…._

 _Ugh! Stop, you're embarrassing me and I'm not arguing with you anymore…._

 _...I can argue with myself as much as I want!'_

"Arizona?" My internal argument is cut off when I hear Callie call my name.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I give her a small smile and a mumbled "sorry."

Voice laced with concern she asks, "you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out there for a minute…." Laughing lightly I say, "guess your not the only one in need of coffee."

She rolls her eyes and with a playful shake of her head says, "come on then, let's get to moving. I don't know how it is for you, but things can get ugly real fast if I don't feed MY caffeine addiction. So-" she grabs my hand- _there's that spark again_ \- and starts pulling me down the hall, "Let's get to it!"

As I glance down at our intertwined hands, I don't even attempt to hold back my smile. I can't help but admire the contrast between her tanned and my pale skin. _It's kinda beautiful_ … and I love how perfectly my hand fits in hers, it's like two pieces of a puzzle.

 _'_ _Does she like holding my hand as much as I like holding hers?'_

* * *

 **AN2: I hope this wasn't a totally horrible update! Like I said this was originally a realllllyyyyyy long chapter. But I wanted to at least get something posted now. I'm working on getting the next update out as quickly as possible. I want to assure all of you that this fic will not go unfinished. Unfortunately I can't dedicate all my time to writing, my life can be extremely hectic at times. I've updated my bio on here, and you all should check that out. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN1 : Alright, so here's the next update for you all! *WARNING* In this chapter, you'll find out a little more about Dax (Arizona's Great Dane). Talks of animal abuse.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters belong ( unfortunately ) to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Though they didn't use many of these characters to their full potential, I will do my best to do so.**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

When we reach the the storage room I start explain to Callie what I'm doing. I put her in charge of writing down the stuff we need as I count up everything we have. It takes about 30 minutes for us to finish up and now we're both sitting on the floor in the storage room, waiting on Alex to get here so we can head out, he should be here in about 20 minutes. I want to be back before 8:00, so we'll have to make this a quick trip, thankfully Dunkin Donuts and the company we buy our supplies from, are both only a few miles up the road. I was able to place our order and pay for it on the supply company's website, so hopefully my purchases will be ready and waiting when we get there. _Gotta love the internet._

I'm brought out of my thoughts, when I hear Callie ask, "Hey, is Dax here today?"

"yeah, he's in my office."

"Good, I missed my baby." she says happily.

I turn and give her an amused look, then ask, "Your baby, huh?"

"Yes, my baby. Gotta problem with that?" she says playfully.

 _I'd rather you be calling ME baby…._

"what if I do have a problem with it?" I teasingly ask.

Her expression turns serious when she says, "Then you will just have to deal with it."

Squinting my eyes at her, I say "fiiiine. But just remember, he's my baby too."

"I can do that…." she laughs out, then adds, "hey, I've actually been wanting to ask you, where did the name Dax come from?"

"Well actually I named him Daxton, but everybody calls him Dax for short….the name Daxton means 'warrior who conquers great obstacles.' Daxton was fitting for him."

I can tell she's more than a little curious, so I'm not surprised when she asks, "was he a rescue?"

Nodding my head and giving her a sad smile I say, "he was...when I found him-I don't know how he lived through what he did...it was horrible." _My boy was so strong…_ "I rescued Dax almost 2 years ago now, he was just a puppy. His parents were both high end show dogs. You see, show dogs have standards they have to meet, if a puppy is born and has two different colored eyes or something then they can't be shown. Dax, as you already know, has one blue eye and one brown eye..have you ever noticed his paws?"

Callie shakes her head no and I continue, " ...his back left Paw is missing a toe and is partially deformed."

"Really? I've honestly never even noticed that. He doesn't walk with a limp or anything."

"Most people don't notice. I actually didn't realize it, until we got to the vet's office and the veterinarian pointed it out… Anyways, because of those things, Dax was no good to the breeders, so they chained him up to a tree and threw food and water to him every once in awhile." I look at Callie and she looks heartbroken. _I haven't even got to the worst of it..._

"ho-how could someone do that?" she asks. _I've asked myself that a million times_.

Thinking about how bad my boy was treated… it shatters my heart. Sniffling I say, "Daxton lived like that for six months. We received a call about an abused dog, and when I got there…" I take a breath as I prepare myself to finish the story, "he was just lying there barely alive, he didn't even flinch when I walked up to him and touched him. It was horrible… he was almost starved to death, covered in mud, fleas, and, and, and, blood…" I hear Callie gasp and she covers her mouth with a hand... "the chain around his neck was so tight it was starting to embed into his neck, they had attempted to crop his ears, but only did one half way and left part of his ear just hanging there…..and they had beaten him so much that they broke a few of his ribs." I wipe a tear away and I see Callie has a few of her own. "I picked him up and put him in the front seat of my jeep, driving every bit of 80 all the way to the closest Vet's office I could find. They told me he had a 20% chance of living through the night, it was a miracle that he was still breathing, but my boy was a fighter. I stayed by him the whole night, rubbing him and talking to him… I begged him to live, and promised I would give him the best life ever, if he made it."

"That's so horrible…wow, Arizona...I don't even know what to say."

"Yeah... it was the most horrific thing I have encountered since working with the rescue."

" Well, I'm glad you found him, he is the sweetest dog ever!" I smile at that and nod in agreement.

Not wanting to talk about that horrible day any longer, I jump up from the floor and say, "Alright, looks like I've done everything I need to in here." I check the time on my phone, " Alex should be here any minute now, we can leave as soon as he walks in."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Alex pulled in, Callie and I jumped in my Jeep, and after stopping to satisfy her caffeine cravings, we made our way to pick up the supplies. That was over 7 hours ago. After a pretty hectic morning, Callie and I are just now getting a chance to sit down for a lunch break. Everyone else else has been to lunch, and have either left for the day, or are back to working in the kennels.

"Jesus Arizona, I had no idea this place could get this crazy." My brunette lunch companion says in huff as she flops down next to me on the couch in my office.

I lightly laugh at her statement, as I reach out to rub Dax when he walks up to me. "That was pretty crazy huh?" she hums in agreement, then I say, "fortunately, it's very rare that we have these kind of days. Of course we have hectic days, but nowhere near as hectic as this morning was. The good news is, we only have one more truck to wait on." _thank god! I am exhausted!_

After a few seconds of not getting a response, I Look over to Callie, to see her head leaned back and eyes closed. _Looks like I'm not the only one exhausted_.

I can tell by her deep breathing, that Callie has fell asleep on me. I softly smile, as my eyes trail over every detail of her beautiful face. She looks so peaceful. I would love to wake up to that face every morning. To be able to kiss those lips. I bet she has the softest lips...

I shake my head to clear the not so friendly thoughts I'm having about the beautiful sleeping latina beside me. Giving one last glance to her, I mumble, "what are you doing to me?" as I stand up and make my way to my desk.

"who's doing what to you?"

I jump at the unexpected voice, and cover my racing heart with my hand, "Holy shit! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were sleeping."

Callie laughs and says, "I was, but I woke up because I felt you watching me. That's kinda creepy, ya know." she sends me a wink, letting me know she's only joking.

I open my mouth to reply, but a loud knock and a Flustered looking Alex barging in interrupts me. _Thank you Alex!_ "Hey boss, the last truck just got here. He needs you to sign off on the release forms." and he rushes out just as quickly as he came in.

"Well guess lunchtime is over" Callie says as she stands from the couch. I just smile a nod as she gives my shoulder a light squeeze when she walks past me and out the door. I stand in my spot for a few more seconds before I left out a huff and make my way to the door.

 _Get yourself together Arizona. Falling for that woman is a BAD idea..._

 _It may be a bad idea, but it also may be a tad bit too late..._

* * *

 **AN2: Daxton's story is sad, and unfortunately many innocent animals have experienced abuse like he did. Animal abuse happens more than we realize or would like to acknowledge, but it is a very real thing. If you see or know of an animal being mistreated, please don't hesitate to contact your local authorities or animal control. You could save their life!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN1: Okay so, this was an update I've been very much looking forward to posting. My writing is inspired many times by things In my life, and this is one of those chapters that I hold close to my heart.** **I don't want to spoil anything, so definitely make sure you read the AN at the bottom!**

 **DISCLAIMER : All characters belong ( unfortunately ) to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Though they didn't use many of these characters to their full potential, I will do my best to do so.**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

By the time I reach the transport van Alex, Callie, and a few other volunteers have already started to unload the dogs. I smile at the scruffy looking middle aged man wearing a baseball cap and holding the clipboard. He looks like he could use a shower and a shave, but he has a friendly smile. "Hi, I was told you needed my signature a a few forms?" I reach my hand out to shake his, he wipes his stained hand on the front of his plaid shirt before taking my hand.

"If your the one in charge, then that is correct." he says as he hands me the clipboard and pen. I take them and quickly read them over. I sign my name and hand everything back over to the man.

"Alright give me one sec to put this back in the van and I'll grab all the records for you. We weren't able to get much information on this round, they were all from an area that got hit the worst by the hurricane." he turns and opens the front passenger door. As he leans over, I have to bite back a laugh. His shirt has risen up on his back, showing off his pink and purple boxers that has kittens and unicorns all over them. _Oh. My. God._

I clear my throat before saying, "okay, that's fine. Just give me what you have. We're vaccinating all of them anyways as a safety precaution."

All I get is a grunt in return as I hear what sounds like the man arguing with someone. I watch as he struggles with something in the van, and I swear I hear him say something about a "damn cat." he lets out a yelp and yanks his hand back.

"Umm sir? Everything alright?"

He turns back around to face me with one hand holding a folder and the other held tightly against his chest. I look at him quizzically, but I don't comment.

"sorry 'bout that," he says with a small chuckle, "here is everything we have." I take the offered file just as Alex walks by and tells me that he was about to unload the last dog. We watch silently as Alex leans in the van, picks up the black toy poodle, cradles it to his chest, and walks back inside while quietly talking to the scared pup in his arms. _Alex puts on this tough guy mask in front of people, but he's really just a big 'ol softy on the inside._

Turning back to the transport driver I smile and say, "Well I guess I'll let you head on out of here. Thank you so much for assisting with all these hurricane rescues, without people like you, there's no telling how many innocent animals would have died out there."

The man just smiles and nods at my words. We stand in awkward silence for a few seconds before he starts to speak, "Umm ma'am?"

"You need me for something else?"

I watch as he nervously pulls his hat from his head and scratches the back of his neck, he opens his mouth to speak, but let's out a loud yelp instead. He starts slapping his back, yelling "GET OFF YOU DEMON! GET OFF!"

 _what the hell?_

I'm pretty sure the man's gone crazy. I'm seriously about to turn around and make a run for it. Then the man turns his back to me, while still yelling and slapping himself, what I see stops me dead in my tracks. I can't help but let out a loud laugh. There is a cat clinging to the back of his shirt, swatting at him every time the man's hand comes within reach. _oh my god! This has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen!_ Finally catching my breath, I walk closer to the duo and gently pull the cats claws from the man's back. As soon as I have her safely tucked to my chest, she nuzzles my arm with her head and she begins to purr. _She sounds like a little chewbacca! So cute!_

"Thank you! That damn cat has been driving me nuts since we left Texas!" he says while glaring at the cat in my arms. I laugh when the cat turns to look at him, lets out one long feeble meow, then immediately nuzzles back into my arms and continues to happily purr.

"What is she doing on a dog transport anyways?" I ask as I smile down at the cat. She has the prettiest blue eyes. They contrast so perfectly with her light colored fur. She's considered a Calico. A "Dilute Calico," if you want to be specific. She's white, with patterns of faded black, gray and tan all over her body. I can tell she's is an older cat, just by her physical appearance. Her fur is not as thick, or silky and smooth as it no doubt once was. I can also tell that she has lost muscle mass, and judging by how prominent her hips are, she has suffered weight loss.

 _Nevertheless, she's still a beautiful creature._

The man reaches out to gently pet the cats head, and sadly smiles at me, "Unfortunately she had nowhere else to go. There are so many kittens that have been rescued and fostered..and as you can see, Wendy here is no kitten. She may be as Feisty as one, but she's actually fifteen years old….. She was the first rescue I made with my team in Houston."

 _I wonder if he would mind if I asked what it was like out there… I've always wanted to go out and help during natural disasters, but by the time I was old enough, I was busy with college and… stuff._

I sadly smile at the man, as I continue to love on Wendy and ask, "what was it like out there? What's this sweet girl's story?" I was enamored by this sweet girl the moment she cuddled in my arms. _She has to be something special for this man to want to save her so badly._

"I can answer both of those questions by telling you Wendy's story, if you have a few minutes to spare." he replies with a smile.

"I think I can spare a little time!" I probably shouldn't, I know it is more than likely a mess inside….but I'm curious.

"Alright well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. It's a sad one though, so don't say I didn't warn ya."

I nod in acknowledgment and he starts his story….

"I found her on one of the first search and rescues that we did. I was on this little fishing boat with two other men... We wanted to be able to carry as much as we could with us, so we came up with a plan, but we needed supplies. It worked out pretty great that one of the guys on my team, just so happened to own a local hardware store down the street from our teams meeting spot. We made our way to his store. Unfortunately, it was hit by the hurricane, but lucky for us, the water inside the building was low enough for us to wade through it. So we waded our way through the store, gathering up things that could come in handy during the rescue, as well as the supplies we needed to build a makeshift trailer to pull behind our boat. We were able to make it large enough that we could haul a lot of extra supplies, have room for several crates for the animals, as well as any stranded folks, we might come across needing a ride to safety...

We were just one of several search and rescue teams that went out that day. Each team had designated areas to search, and because we could carry more supplies and occupants, we were assigned to a location that was further than most the other groups. So, after about an hour long boat ride from where we started, we were paddling down the main street of what was left of one of the richest neighborhoods in Houston. The first house we got to was a brick two story house that was halfway under water. The top story was completely destroyed. Two trees had fell on it, collapsing part of the roof, and the wind had took down the rest, except a small portion of the roof on the left side. It was the worst we had seen so far. The closer we got, the more my heart broke….um, we were pretty close to the house when we heard a loud cracking sound, and we watched as the remaining part of the roof collapsed. We realized that there was no way we could risk getting off the boat and climbing through the debris after that, it was just too unstable. We rowed the boat in as close as we could get to the house, to at least scan over what we could see to make sure there wasn't a living person or animal that we could save... we're looking and hollering out, asking if anybody could hear us, when I hear a cat crying. When we spot her, she's frantically scratching at part of a fallen wall. I'm able to reach out and grab her, and when I do and hand her off to the guy next to me. I turned back to look at the house, and that is when I see what Wendy was trying to get to... I see a leg sticking out from under the debris. Me and the guys were able to move what was on top of the woman to uncover her. Her body... it was so mangled and bloody. She um, she was laying on what looked like an end table, her left leg was in an ungodly position, and ah, one of the table legs was uh- w-was sticking out of her abdomen." He shutters and takes a shaky breath, " I knew she was gone, but I checked for a pulse anyways, and there wasn't one. No more could be done at the time, so we covered her body with a tarp, tied a red flag to what was left of the chimney, and called in the location of the casualty, so the state authorities could come remove her body...We left the scene with tears in our eyes, and the next few hours of searching was done with not many words spoken between us. What we all saw that day, will never be unseen. I will never be able to put into words what I felt that day… I have nightmares almost every night." He stops talking, so he can get himself together. _He's getting emotional, and I can most definitely understand why._

I don't even know what to say. That is horrific, and I couldn't imagine what it must've been like for those three men.

"I am so sorry you had to see something like that. It was heartbreaking and emotional for me, just to see the destruction of the land and properties on the news… I can't imagine…" I trail off my sentence, no more words need to be said, because well, what him and the other rescuers saw…. _it's unimaginable._

Clearing his throat he nods his head, "that's all I have to say about that… so, when we finished searching out assigned areas, we headed back to what we called "Home Base" with Wendy and three puppies. After getting them all checked out by the volunteering veterinarian, I'm walking over to the building that is housing all the rescued animals, when this woman stops me. She asks if we had found that cat in the neighborhood called "River Oaks." I told her we did, and asked if she knew the cat. She informed me that she did. She said her family was from that neighborhood, and that the cat belonged to her elderly neighbor. She went on to tell me her neighbor and the cat's name, and how much she adored the older woman. She told me that, her friend had adopted Wendy fifteen years ago, a month after her husband had passed away, and they had been inseparable ever since. That cat you're holding, was spoiled to no end my her owner. The lady told me that Wendy had more accessories than her thirteen year old daughter! She used to follow behind them when they went on their morning walks around the neighborhood, and she basically ruled the house. Oh man, she went on and on, telling me story after story about this cat. She was so happy to see Wendy, that I hated to give her an answer when she asked if I could tell her how her neighbor was doing. I wanted to cry right along with her when I told her that her friend hadn't survived. After consoling her, I asked if she would like to take Wendy in. She wanted to, but her family had just lost everything they owned so she couldn't. After that, we parted ways and Wendy was placed up for adoption. I went by as often as I could to check up on her. Three weeks had passed, and Wendy was continuously overlooked because of her age. The shelters were filled to the max, and they needed space, no kill shelters were suddenly open to the idea of euthanizing. When I went into pick up this lot of dogs for transport, I went to spend a few minutes with Wendy. I'm holding her and she's purring, then the woman running the shelter walked up to me, and told me that Wendy had been scheduled to be euthanized that afternoon. I wasn't about to let that happen, so with Wendy in my arms, I walked to my van, climbed in, and drove out the gates, determined to find her a home."

I open my mouth to speak, but before I get the first word out, I'm cut off as he takes Wendy from my arms, holds her against his chest, and gives her a kiss atop her head. I smile at the sweet scene before me. _Poor guy, he's worrying himself to death. My mind is made up. I-_ my inner monologue is interrupted when the driver starts to ramble...

"I haven't had any luck so far, as you can see. I just don't get it, Wendy is a great cat! If my wife wasn't severely allergic, I would keep her….You're my last stop, and I don't know what to do. I can't take her back to the shelter… Over those three weeks she was at the shelter, I started to really enjoy my time with her, ya know? She was my few minutes of joy in all the misery after the devastation of the hurricane. The first few days she was there, were rough ones, but she adjusted nicely. She's got such a friendly and outgoing personality." he chuckles and continues to ramble, "but since she's been on this trip with me, I've learned that there are quite a few sides to her... and she makes some very odd sounds sometimes!" he looks down at Wendy, "Don't let this calm demeanor she's got going on right now fool you, she has got serious spunk to be as old as she is. She is so spoiled! When she wants your attention, and you're not giving it to her, she will catch an attitude, and meow at you, and smack you until you give her what she wants. She struts around like she owns the the place, I think she truly believes she is in charge. She loves dogs, but if she's not in the mood and they get in her personal space, she'll reach out and give em a couple of bops on the head. I think my favorite is that she loves to sneak up and cuddle with you, anywhere and anytime. She is so playful despite her age and loves to run around chasing this little laser pointer I have. Whenever I have to get out of the van, she sits in my seat waiting for me to get back, and if i'm pumping gas, she'll stand up with her front Paws on the windowsill watching me. Then when I get back in the van, she always greets me by nuzzling me and a quiet little meow….."

I am certainly amused by the rambles coming out of this very manly, man right now. You can tell that he is no stranger to manual labor. When I shook his hand, I noticed they were rough and stained. He has very muscular arms, and he's in pretty good shape. Yet here this guy stands literally gushing with adoration for an elderly cat with an attitude. _He's still talking about the cat..andddd he really just used a baby voice to tell Wendy "what a good girl she is." I have to stop him._

Smirking, I wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention. He blushes. _Oh dear lord._

He mumbles a quick "sorry," and clears his throat before saying, "well now that I've made a total ass of myself, I guess I'll be going." and points his thumb over his shoulder toward his van.

Just as he turns to walk away I say, "I'll take her."

He stops, looks at me with wide eyes and asks, "what?"

"I would like to adopt Wendy. If you're okay with that." I answer with a smile.

It takes him a few seconds to understand what I just said, then suddenly his eyes light up, and the biggest smile is on his face. "Really?"

Popping my dimples, I nod my head, "yes, I would actually really love to give her the forever home she deserves!"

"I am going to hug you now." he says as he leans in, and wraps the arm not holding Wendy, around my midsection. Next thing I know, I'm being lifted off the ground, and I'm spinning in circles. I let out a squeal and a laugh when he starts talking again. _He reminds me of Tim..._

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I swear you are an angel sent from Heaven!"

Ten seconds later, we're still spinning, I'm still laughing, and he's still singing his praises….Until we hear a throat clearing behind us. I'm suddenly put back on solid ground. I give the man one of my best smiles, and he gives me a wink before we turn our attention to the person breaking up our moment.

 _Oh shit…._

* * *

 **AN2: There is two very important facts I want to point out about this chapter. The first being, my grandfather is actually a volunteer for "Disaster Relief" which is a group that travels to provide help for communities after a natural disaster hits. He spent two weeks in Texas after Hurricane Harvey hit. When I was younger, I went with him after Hurricane Katrina hit so I've seen first hand what these volunteers do... I just want to take this opportunity to give my thanks to anyone who may have spent time volunteering after a natural disaster has hit; and even though this is very late, to anyone who was hit by Harvey, I hope you all made it safely and without loss.**

 **The second thing I want to point out is "Wendy" is real. At my job we have a few cats that are "live in." They were either rescued or surrendered to us by their owner and instead of rehoming them, they just live at** **my work. Wendy was rescued when she was a kitten by my manager** **, and** **had been living there long before I was employed by the company. she stole my heart during my interview, she was my "Wendy baby. From that day on. The way I described her in this chapter, is an exact description of the real Wendy. She was one of a kind... Sadly, we lost Wendy in May 2017 when she was 20 years old. She was and still is one the my favorite things about my job. (Debating on posting a picture on twitter of my sweet girl, let me know if that something you all might be interested in) With that said, I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. I love and miss you Wendy Baby!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN1: Who's anxious to see what that "oh shit" was about? I know I'm anxious to read what y'all are thinking! This will be the last chapter for now, it's officially after 6 am here and I have to get ready for work lol. I hope y'all have enjoyed these updates!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters belong (unfortunately) to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Though they didn't use many of these characters to their full potential, I will do my best to do so.**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Standing no more than ten feet away with her hands on her hips, is a woman I was not expecting to see here today. _Arizona you idiot, today is the ONE DAY you should have expected to see her!_

"Arizona Robbins, the last time I saw you, you were shitting rainbows and Unicorns, while shouting from the rooftops that you were a gold star lesbian. And now, I walk up on this? On you being flirty and getting swirled and twirled by someone who I'm pretty positive does not have a vagina. "

I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. _She did not just say that. No words. I have no words right now._

The transport driver standing beside me let's out a laugh, but when I shoot a glare his way, he quickly covers it with a cough.

We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, until I look at the woman in front of me and say, "I was not being flirty. We were…. Sort of having a celebration." I end by sentence with a confident nod of my head and a smile.

 _Good explanation Robbins. Th_ _at will definitely pacify her interest in this situation… NOT!_

 _Maybe it will..._

She rolls her eyes and raises an eyebrow, letting me know my explanation wasn't a very good one.

 _Told ya..._

 _Shut up..._

"I am adopting this sweet girl," I say as I gently take Wendy out of her Savior's arms. "this man rescued her from the remains of her home, after Hurricane Harvey destroyed it and took the life of her owner." I sadly smile down at the purring girl in my arms. _I promise you Wendy baby, the rest of your life will be filled with nothing but happiness and love…_

"And does this pretty baby have a name?" she asks while reaching out to rub my newest furbaby behind her ear.

"Wendy. Her name is Wendy."

We both turn to look at the man who just spoke. He reaches out his hand, "pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm John Thompson.

 _Well I feel rude as hell. I had a forty-five minute conversation with the man, and I am just now learning his name…._

"pleasure to meet you, John-" my attentIon is taken away from the conversation when I see the kennel door open out of the corner of my eye, and look over to see who's coming out.

 _My eyes go wide when I see that it was Callie that came through the door. She looks at me and smiles. Then looks to the woman standing in front of me._

"and I would like to say thank you, for all you're doing to help out in Texas during this devastating time...-."

 _I return the smile and a small wave with my free hand. Callie begins walking towards us. This isn't good..._

"Oh no, please don't thank me, ma'am. I'm just doing what's right.. Do you work here at the rescue?-"

 _Callie is almost here. She is less than 3 feet from being by my side. She stops in her tracks, and looks at the phone in her hand. I don't take my eyes off of her as she smiles at the text on her screen. She begins typing a response..._

"Where are my manners, I didn't even introduce myself. The names Garcia.-"

 _Callie pauses in her texting to look up, her smile slowly fades when she hears the next words out of the woman's mouth._

 _Oh no…_

"Rosa Garcia. I am the owner Puppy Love Rescue."

* * *

I hold my breath while I wait for a reaction from Callie. Her eyes are trained on the back of her grandmother's head. She hasn't moved an inch since hearing Rosa introduce herself.

 _  
I want to go to her, to make sure she's okay. But I don't want to bring Rosa's attention to Callie, if Callie doesn't want it yet. So I stay put._

 __  
The conversation between the newly acquainted pair goes on, and I watch as Callie's chest begins to rise and fall quicker with each breath she takes. Finally she makes a move and places her phone in her pocket, while her other hand goes up to cover her mouth. _Oh, Callie..._

 _This is not how they were supposed to meet. Callie isn't ready. Rosa has no clue that Callie is working here._

 __  
Rosa throws her head back, laughing at something funny John said, and Callie closes her eyes for a few brief seconds. When she opens them again, I can see a sheen of unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Seconds go by, and I see a tear fall from one of those beautiful brown orbs. My resolves breaks and I don't even realize it when her name falls from my lips, "Calliope…."

Callie releases a shuddering breath and more tears fall. Without even thinking, my feet are carrying me forward. I barely notice when the conversation around me stops, or when Rosa questionably says, "Calliope?"

In less than 5 seconds, I am stood in front of the emotional latina, "Callie...Callie…" Getting no response I gently grab her chin and pull her to look at me, "Calliope, honey look at me."

I faintly hear Rosa call my name from a few feet behind me, but right now, _I don't care._

Finally Callie's gaze locks to mine. _So many emotions are flitting through her eyes, and I'm not sure what to do._

"Hey sweetness, don't cry. You're okay. I'm here and I will do whatever you need me to. So just tell me what you need, and I'll do it." I say in a comforting tone. _I'll do anything for you..._

I'm still holding Wendy in one arm, and I really need to take her inside to my office, but there is no way in hell I'm leaving Callie right now.

"Arizona...I-I-I need you to go with me inside. I just- I need a minute. Please."

"Whatever you need Callie. Come on, let's go. Wanna help get Wendy situated, since this is going to be her new home?"

She's gives me nod, and I take her hand into mine as we make our way to the door. I'm just about to lead us inside, when I hear a desperate call of my name from Rosa. I halt our steps and ask, "Do you mind if I talk to her for a second? You and Wendy can go on ahead to my office, and I will be right behind you, okay?"

Callie gives me a small smile, "You don't have to ask that Arizona. Of course I don't mind. Here-" she reaches out to take Wendy from my arms, "let me take this sweet girl from you, and we'll see you in a few."

We both smile, then I watch her walk down the hall to my office. Once Callie is no longer in view, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I turn and make my way towards where Rosa is standing. I notice that John and his van are no longer there. _Hmm when did he leave?_

 __  
"Arizona, I need you to answer me. That woman, her name is Calliope?"

"Yes, it is."

Rosa nods, "Calliope… Torres?"

"Yes, the woman you just saw is your granddaughter." _no time to play 20 questions. Callie needs me..._

Rosa gasps and tears immediately spring to her eyes, "Esa es mi nieta? Mi dulce Calliope? Dios mío, ella es hermosa." (That's my granddaughter? My sweet Calliope? My God she is beautiful.)

I reach out and take both her hands into mine, "Yes, she is very beautiful. Inside and out."

"She's always been beautiful." She says while wiping away her tears.

We stand in silence for a few moments, me watching Rosa, and her staring longingly at the door her estranged granddaughter walked through just minutes ago. I can't stand to see this amazing woman so upset, with the hopes of lifting her spirits I say, "Calliope is a remarkable human being, and I have no doubts that you will adore the woman she is now... She has been so nervous about meeting you."

Looking at me wide eyes, "She knew this was my place?" she asks while gesturing towards the building behind us.

"She does, but she hasn't know long. She said that her parents told her that you owned this place after she was assigned to do her community service hours here. That was less than three weeks ago... She asked me about you, and has told me several times she wanted to talk you, when she felt she was ready. She didn't run because of you Rosa, today was just very unexpected. She just needs a few minutes to process everything." I say with a sympathetic smile towards the older woman.

"I knew it was her, the moment I laid eyes on her. I just didn't believe it."

"How did you know?"

"Her parents may have forbidden me from contacting her, but they couldn't stop me from watching her grow from afar." _what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"I may have walked away from that lifestyle, but once you have connections, you always have connections...I have a friend who has watched her over the years and attended events. They took videos and pictures for me." She says while giving me a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry you had to see all those things through a screen. That's just not fair." I give her shoulder a comforting squeeze with my left hand.

Placing her hand over mine that's on her shoulder, she squeezes to show her thanks, "No it's not, but I'm thankful for it. I was able to watch her grow, even if it was from afar."

"I'm thankful that you had that as well. I just wish you could of had more. "

"Me too. Me too. I wanted to contact her so many times, but I was scared Lucia or Carlos would find out, or figure out who was watching her for me, and make them cut ties. I couldn't risk it."

"I understand, I don't think I would have done it any differently."

"I just hope Calliope can see it that way."

"I'm sure she will. She has never said that she was angry with you, only with her parents."

"Do you know what they have told her? Does Calliope hate me? Does she want to get to know me, or does she just want me to leave her alone?"

"Rosa I promise you, that you will have your chance to talk with Callie. She can answer all of your questions, and I'm sure she has a million for you too...and from the conversations we've had, I know she doesn't hate you."

Sighing out, "Okay… so I just need to be patient." she says talking more to herself than to me. I see a small smile and hear a mumbled, "She doesn't hate me...' _I don't know how it's possible for anyone to hate this wonderful woman..._

With an encouraging smile, I say "You just need to be patient.-" She nods her head in understanding. "But um, if you are feeling better about all this now, I really need to be getting in there to check on Callie. I told her I wouldn't be long."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Rosa is shooing me away, "go make sure my grandbaby is okay."

I nod my head and with one last smile to her, I make my way into the building to check on Calliope.

 _maybe...just maybe, everything will be okay..._

* * *

 **AN2: Anybody still with me? Yeah? Awesomeness! Please leave me with your thoughts! Seriously let me know what you all are thinking! Also, I'm sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm feeling a lot of motivation for this story right now...No promises but I hope to be back later today!**


End file.
